If The Pieces Fit
by Fanatic999
Summary: Amethyst is a new girl in town but when she gets there, no one notices.They keep calling her Elena and acting like they know her.But what happens when she meets the girl who is Elena and finds out a secret about herself along with the new people around her?How will Amethyst cope with the secrets and new life thrown at her? Will she make it it in Mystic Falls alive?As the same girl?
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT own any The Vampire Diaries's settings, characters, ideas. I DO NOT own any of the characters personalities I use except for the characters I make up. Thank you very much:) This might also have things from the show, but I'm hoping not much. And what is, I do not own. Thank you:) _

_JUST SAYING, THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON3 EPISODE 6. JEREMY STILL SEES ANNA AND STEFAN IS A CREEPY ANNOYING PROTECTOR:) Sorry so long! Next chapters wont be nearly as long!_

Amethyst's Perspective:

"Brandon, we're living here?" I ask quietly, looking around our new five room house.

We stand in the living room which is the first room you enter when you step into the house. It's the biggest room in the place. It has light purple walls and a light brown wood floor that is covered by multiple cardboard boxes. Two windows are next to the door, one on both sides that let us see our front yard and cars that would drive by once in a little while.

"Yes," he says looking around the place.

He runs his big tan hand through his dark brown hair with a sigh that sounds troubling and tired. I can tell from his face he hasn't slept in days. Somethings bothering him, though he won't tell me. Like any other normal person, he says he's fine. Fine. Everyone knows when someone says they're fine, they definitely aren't.. I watch as he turns and looks at me with his dark blue eyes shining with a sense of happiness. Fake happiness. I can see the emptiness in him. The lost boy. His pointy chin points upward as if he were going to talk. His muscles under his shirt moves as the words start to find their way out of him mouth. Though the words seem hard. "It's not that bad," he shrugs.

"I mean the town," I sigh. "Why do we have to live in Mystic Falls?"

"It's mom's hometown," he responds, looking away, sorrow filling his eyes. Filling the hollow puddles of blue.

"I know," I say looking at the walls. "But why did we move here?"

"I wanted to," he says quietly.

"I know nobody here," I complain with a groan. Already going on about something. But that's who I am, I always complain about something. Anything when i have nothing else to do.

"Make friends," he suggests opening a cardboard box with a grunt. The clear tape sealing it shut tearing with a loud shrieking sound.

"Do you think mom would've wanted us to live here? Is that why you moved us here?" I ask quietly, knowing I was starting a conversation that was a danger to touch.

"She said it was a good town," he shrugs, slightly.

"So is that a yes?" I question watching his face. "Because I totally understand if that's why. I mean-"

"Amethyst, just stop please," he interrupts. "I have boxes to unpack." I see the pain in his face and the guilt he holds. Darker than the sorrow.

"Okay," I whisper quietly dropping it.

I shouldn't have brought mom up. That I know. Brandon has a hard time talking about her. He used to love talking about her, brag about her even, until she was killed last year. She went missing for two weeks, no one could find her. Not until a hiker was walking in the woods right outside our house one day happen to fall off a small cliff and land next to her body. It was already rotting. Bugs all over it I guess. It was bloody and torn. It was brutal, what happened to her. Many towns people questioned us when the news got around, accusing us of killing her and of course none of us did it. Who would kill their own mother? Wife?

Drowning in the sorrow, and being smothered with frustration and anger, our dad left us, claiming he couldn't live with us, knowing mom was dead. Secretly I knew he blamed us. That hurt me the most. Knowing after what happened, I wouldn't have my dad's shoulder to lean on was second. Brandon, after their fight he says they had, was happy to see him leave, blaming him back. Our dad did have anger problems, but I doubt he would hurt any of us. Especially our mom. He might yell and hurt us emotionally maybe, even mom, but physically? No way. And when he did hurt us, he always apologized later. I know in my heart he didn't kill her. I just know he couldn't have done it, so I believe what the police say. A wolf is to blame. It explains the cuts, the blood everywhere. Everything fits.

After that, our family , aunts, uncles, even cousins, fell apart. We all lost connection and soon didn't even try reconnecting, knowing only bad will come out of it. All the chaos made Brandon change. Me change. To this day, we still know where some of our family is, but have no clue where dad is. Not that we really want to anymore. Part of our change was not caring for him anymore. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, we became independent and felt life would be better if we didn't try bringing him back into it.

My heart aches from the memories, forcing me to take a deep breath to calm down. That is a subject I don't like getting too deep in, but if I had to talk about it, It wouldn't get to me like it would to Brandon. What gets me hard, are the memories of those days clear as a rain drops filling my nights with nightmares that are crystal clear. So real. They make it hard to forget. Or even pretend to forget.

I look at Brandon, feeling the pain that swirls around in him. "I'm sorry," I whisper, finding my voice again. "I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"No, it's fine Amy," he sighs, calling me by my nickname. "You didn't intend to do any harm."

"So which box is mine?" I ask walking over to the pile of boxes built up the wall, hoping this would clear up the heavy fog that built in the room in the past few seconds.

"None," he replies grabbing another box and opening it. He pulls out a small circle mirror that had a plain silver background and think rounded handle. He starts turning it around a few times, letting me catch my reflection in the glass. My long brown hair falls as straight as a pin down my shoulders. My big brown eyes seem darker than usual though my skin is the same medium complexion it has always been.

"What do you mean none?" I question, frowning at his answer.

"I want you to go out and explore a bit. Make some friends so you do know some people here. So you'll know people for when you go to school," he answers, pushing the box to the side and grabbing another one. He's making piles. One for the things for the living room, others for the other rooms.

"No way," I argue looking at all the boxes. "I can't leave you to do all this work. This is so much work. Too much for one person."

"Yes way!" he says mocking me. "And I'll be done before you even think of coming back."

"No," I refuse. "I'm staying and helping."

"Amy, go out," he grumbles looking up. "Please?" He gives me his puppy eyes that always make it hard for me to resist his orders. But this demand is just crazy. Insane.

"Brandon, there is no way you'd finish this in a few hours. Not without me," I say in disbelief.

"Go Amy," he pleads seriously. "For me. Please."

"But-"

"Amy..," he growls irritatedly.

"Fine!" I answer suddenly annoyed. "I'll leave. You go do whatever you want. It's not my fault if I get kidnapped while your unpacking those boxes all alone because you wanted to for some stupid crazy reason!" I walk towards the door and walk out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I start walking down a cement sidewalk, noticing it is extremely cloudy. It won't shock me if it starts raining. I have never seen a sky so dark. So gloomy. And the air. It feels so heavy and humid. Almost like it feels like when thunderstorms are on their way. I look at all the houses down the street. None look very old. Some look new even. Or recently worked on anyways. Some look pretty expensive with their glass doors and fancy windows. Some with fancy cars parked in the driveway look like the mayer should live there. But they only look like that because the ones around them are normal. Chipping paint, cheap wood. Old trucks parked in the driveway.

"Elena!" someone yells near me. I look over to see a very pale girl with long black hair. Her face was small, like a baby's. Her blue eyes shine brightly like a little kid who sees an ice cream cone, as she waves to me. Confused, I give her a sloppy wave back.

"Elena?! Oh hi!" another girl with red curly hair and freckles says near the black-haired girl smiling with her big brown eyes. She seemed older than the last girl, though her skin reminded me of a baby's. I don't know any better, but I think they might be related. I watch her run towards the other girl, saying hey sis. Answering my hypothesis.

"Ah, hi?" I respond awkwardly. Why are they calling me Elena? Who the hell is Elena? Last time I checked, my name was Amethyst.

I turn a corner, away from the buildings and strange people, finding myself at the school. Great, I live near a school. I didn't bothering taking in the school quite yet and decided to take a look at their fields. They have a track and a big yard next to a parking lot. It is empty though. Of course it is. It's Saturday. I inspect the school yard closer and see a few guys playing badminton. One team has one too many people on their side. I like badminton. I make my way over there, stepping on the bright green grass that reminded me of the grass in the new Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory movie. It is that fake looking. I notice one of the guys is tall and very tan. He has black short hair and dull blue yes. He is wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of black shorts. He kind of reminds me of Taylor Lautner in New Moon. But with less muscles. And not has cute. I think it's his eyes that throw everything off a bit.

The guy next to him is very pale and has auburn colored hair that looks good with his dark brown eyes and ridged face structure. His strong pointy chin and flat cheek bones. He is wearing a tight blue shirt and a pair of light jeans. He reminds me of someone too, though I can't get the name into my head. It's dancing on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach. The other guy on the other side of the net has a buzz cut. The little hair he has is black. He has no shirt on, showing his tanned bare chest and 6 pack. He is rushing side to side hitting the flying birdie. His light green eyes on it at all times. I walk up to them and they immediately stop playing and look at me.

"Hi," I say with a smile. I watch as they all look me up and down, probably rating me 1 to10 for hotness.

"Hey," the short black-haired guy says with a smile. "I'm Stephen."

"And my names Brad," the auburn-haired guy says winking at me. I look at the guy with the buzz cut, waiting for him to say something. Catching on to the reason for my silence, he speaks a bit shyly.

"I'm Kris," he smiles.

"Hey guys," I reply still smiling. "I couldn't help but see your playing badminton."

"Yeah we are," Stephan answers with another smile.

"Can I play?" I ask. "It looks like its uneven teams."

"Sure," Kris says quickly. "It would be nice to have help. There's a racket at the end of the net," He points to my right, showing me the all black racket with its white plastic strings stretched across the opened circle.

"Okay," I sigh. I walk over and pick it up, feeling its weight. Not too heavy. Not too light. "Lets play."

Everyone takes their places again, Kris and I side by side, and starts to play. Brad serves first. He starts pushing his racket back, with the birdie in front of his, then swinging it forward, hitting the birdie straight to me. Seeing it shooting towards me, I swing the racket as fast as I can and send the birdie flying over the net. I watch as Stephan dives for it, missing it by inches. I cheer as loud as I can while giving Kris a high-five.

"Your good," he says giving me an impressed look.

"I know," I agree getting cocky. I serve next. I do exactly what brad did and quickly got into a back and forth war with him. I keep laughing as he struggles to get my hits. I stop when he hit it so hard, sending it fast my way, making me think I can't get it. He thinks I can't get it either because he's smirking. I pounce for it at the last moment, hitting the birdie back to him, having it fly right by his shocked face.

"Yes!" I say spinning around. "I won our battle!" I start happy dancing in front of them, laughing when Kris joins in. Out of breathe and moves, we both stopped. The birdie is now being thrown to Kris from a grumpy looking Brad. I look at Kris to watch him serve,and I notice him. The guy standing away in the distance, watching me with amusement.

He has black hair that sort of stuck up, bright green eyes and pale skin. He is wearing a leather jacket over a black plain shirt with dark jeans. He is quite handsome. Hot even for what i can get out clearly. He looks about 21. Way too old. I give him a weird look, then turn my head back to the game, just in time to hit the birdie that is flying towards me. I look back over at the guy in curiosity to get a second look, only to see nothing. I look around but he is nowhere to be seen. I furrow my eyebrows and started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Kris asks, making me look at him. He hold the look of concern in his eyes. For me?

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I respond shrugging him off.

"Hey, just wondering," he says slowly, as he hit the birdie over the net. "What's your name?"

"Oh," I reply looking forward. I swing my racket forward, hitting the birdie as hard as I can. "It's Amy. Well Amethyst. Amy for short."

"Oh," he nods as he hits the birdie again. "That's a really pretty name. Isn't that a stone?"

"Yeah," I smile, as I watch him start a war with Stephan. Hitting it harder every time. "It's a light purple stone." I swing my racket again as the birdie surprisingly flew my way, making my arm a little soar now.

"I thought so," he says nodding his head.

"Yeah," I yawn. I look up at the sky, noticing it is darker now. Not even knowing that was possible. "Hey, does anyone know what time it is?"

Everyone stops playing immediately playing as Kris takes out his black cellphone. He turns it on and it glows a bright orange color. "Ah, it's 5:04pm," he answers looking up at me.

"Whoa, how long have we been playing?" I ask in shock. It was only about 1:00pm when Brandon and I got into Mystic Falls. Only like a half an hour later I left.

"A couple hours," Brad shrugs. I wipe my forehead, noticing all the sweat spilling from my pores. Not bad, not a lot, but still, it is disgusting.

"Oh, well I think I should leave. My brother wants me to explore Mystic Falls. Hey, isn't there a popular place around here. It's called 'The Grill' or something like that?" I ask quietly.

"Oh yeah! That place is pretty cool," Stephan nods, taking in a couple deep breaths. Sweat trickles down his forehead, swerving every time he'd take in a deep breath.

"Well I think I'm going to take a look at that place," I say walking over to the end of the net. I place the racket down, then stand back up and smile at them. "Thanks for an awesome game."

"Wait, do you need a ride?" Kris ask quickly. "The grills at least two miles away."

"Nah," I shrug with a smile. "I can walk." I turn around and start walking away from them. My smile gone, and my legs begging me to take up Kris's offer, I start taking small steps. They're strangers, why would I get in a car with them? my mind cusses.

"Hey!" I hear someone say as they run up next to me. I look up to see that guy. The guy who was watching me.

"Ah, hi," I respond awkwardly, quickened my pace, feeling my heart drop as I see nothing but emptiness for yards away.

"Damn your good at badminton," he comments. "Who knew?"

"Ah, I did," I chuckle frowning a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have played it. I could have beat your ass once again at something," he smirks.

"Ah, I don't know," I whisper going with it. Who the hell is this guy? I swear, if he calls me Elena, I will freaking kill somebody. I know only two people have called me that, but I get annoyed fast and if one more person calls me that, I'm going to blow.

"Where's your protector?" he asks with a smile.

"I don't know," I say shrugging with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why are you acting so weird?" he questions quickly, noticing my awkward expression. Behavior.

"Nothing," I lie as I continue walking.

"Elena," he says standing in front of me. Oh my freaking god. He just called me Elena. Now I have to go kill someone. I glare a little, but look up at him anyways. Maybe I'll kill him. A pretty face like him must be pretty dangerous. Such a heart breaker.

"What?" I grumble, still going with it.

"I think we're both old enough to know that nothing usually means something," he smirks.

"That is such an overused expression," I blurt out with a small smile. A voice in my head starts talking to me with a light girl voice. Just tell him your not Elena. Hey now look at that, your problems gone!

"What is wrong with you today?" he asks. I smile at the bit of sarcasm he used, and decided to play along, letting curiosity get the best of me.

"I ate a bad monkey," I sigh rolling my eyes. "It had aids and now I have aids." That's not telling him your not Elena. The voice said. Yeah? Well I just want to see what he has to say. He is hot. Hot people always have the best things to say. I responded in my head.

He stares at me with a confused expression. "So that's whats wrong me with today." I finish. I start walking again, him following.

"Are you drunk?" he asks seriously.

"Nope. Not right now," I say honestly pushing my hair out of my eye. He steps in front of me again and stops my walking.

"Well you have been drinking lately. Since your boyfriend became an annoying stalker who only likes the blood that runs in you," he shrugs understandingly.

"What?!" I ask completely lost now.

"Open your mouth," he orders.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"I want to smell your breath," he smiles casually. This would be a good time to tell him. The voice whispers.

"Actually," I say slowly. "There-"

"Open," he demands seriously. Well you tried. The voice says. Now why don't you just play along with it? I'm starting to get curious to what will happen.

"Fine," I say giving in with a shrug. I open my mouth awkwardly, letting him sniff. Then something hit me. I drank last night. I had one of my nightmares and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I stole one of my brothers bottles of vodka, poured myself some and drank it, hoping it would help me fall to sleep.

"I smell alcohol on your breath," he says with a smile. "A little faint, but I still smell it."

"I really have to go," I lie speeding up. Great, he smelled it. At least he doesn't know you. The voice says. It's not like he can do much to you.

"Wait until Stefan hears about this!" he says. I stop and turn around automatically.

"Stefan?" I ask. Where have I heard that name before?

"Yes. He is not going to be happy when he hears his 'girlfriend' is drinking. Not when I tell him what could happen to you if you drink too much. He has seen you drunk, but not as drunk as you can get." I stare at him, trying to figure out where I heard that name from. Stefan. It sounds so familar. Breaking my train of thought, a car pulls slowly up to me. It is a black pick up truck. A Chevy I'm guessing. I look up to see Kris in it.

"Hey!" he says giving the guy with me a look over.

"Hi," I say quietly. Stefan. The name Stefan is still occupying most of my mind. Where the hell do I know that name from?! I do know it!

"Are you still a no for that ride?" he asks, pulling me completely away from my thoughts.

"Oh," I say looking at the guy in front of me. He gives me questioning eyes and a raise of eyebrows, while juggling a smirk on his lips. "Actually, I would like that ride," I decide quickly, looking at Kris with a smile. I glance at the guy one more time before walking around the truck and jumping in. In my mind, I'm praying Kris isn't a killer. Praying he isn't a sex offender.

"And where are you two going?" the guy asks still smirking at me.

"The grill," Kris answers with a shrug.

"Okay," he nods stepping further away. "Have fun with that Elena, because when you get home, Stefan isn't going to be to happy with you." Kris starts driving forward with a confused look on his face.

"Elena? Why did he call you Elena?" he questions.

"Don't ask me,' I say rolling my eyes. "Everyone has been calling me that and I have been going with it."

"Did you ever think of telling them your real name and that your not the person they think you are?" he asks with a small chuckle.

"It did occur to me once," I say with a shrug. "But It kind of interests me."

"What does?" he asks taking a left turn down a street with less houses and people.

"What they say to me. Who ever this Elena girl is, a lot of people know her and what those people say strikes my curiosity a little, though its getting slightly annoying now," I explain.

"So your going to pretend to be someone your not your whole time here?" he asks frowning a bit.

"No," I sigh. "I'm going to start either telling the people who call me Elena that I'm not Elena, completely ignore them, or kill them because I feel like it."

"Well if they're calling you by some other chicks name, you must really look like her. Like identical," he points out, completely ignoring my last comment.

"I know," I whisper, sinking into his soft black leather seats.

"Want to go hunting?" he asks with a grin.

"What?" I question confused. "That was so random."

"I'm a random guy, just to let you know for the future," he smiles.

"Okay," I say with a small smile. "What would we be hunting if we went?"

"Her!" he says grinning wider. "See what she looks like, who she is. Your curious, right?"

"Well yeah," I say with a shrug. "B-"

"Come on!" he pleads as he looks at me with his sparkling eyes. "It will be fun!"

I stare at his face, trying to read it. All I see is excitement and curiosity. The same thing that is starting to boiling in my stomach. I start to smile. I like this guy, I decide. I trust him. "Okay," I agree smiling fully. "Lets go find out what this Elena girl is all about."

Damon's Prospective:

I sit on the red couch in the boarding house. The dark red walls, books and old crap just seem to irritate me right now. The old rug and dusty shelves. Everything, except the nice alcohol that occupies half of the glass cup in my hand.

I can't get Elena off my mind. Something is up with her. She played badminton with a bunch of strangers, drank , didn't know where Stefan was and seemed slightly clueless about everything I said to her. Then she got in the car with one of the strangers from the badminton game and decided to go to the grill. But wait, before that, when I asked her what was wrong, her response was monkeys with aids. Why would she say that? I sit there thinking hard. What could make her like that. A spell? Lack of sleep? Drugs? Then it hit me. It wasn't her. It was Kathrine.

"Oh, you really had me tricked there," I say out loud, just before taking a sip of my cure for everything.I hear the door open and look towards the hall and the dark wooden staircase. Elena, Stefan and Kathrine came in. Great, the twins are here. Elena has her hair straight, as always, and her big brown eyes seem to hold a hint of annoyance. Stefan with his light brown hair and extremely pale skin, smiles at Elena, as he leans on the doorway in his light blue shirt and dark jeans. His brown eyes seem humored. I look at Kathrine. Her hair is curly and her brown eyes hold loads of sassy, flirtatious desires. Just her eyes could help you decide who was who. Elena has gentle eyes. Kathrine...her eyes are always so intense.

"I like you better with straight hair," I comment, taking another sip of my drink, loving the strong stinging sensation of the liquid.

"I haven't straightened my hair in a while," she says sitting next to me, taking my glass away to take a sip. "I prefer my hair curly."

"You just had it straight like two hours ago," I say taking my drink back. "That's not that long ago."

"What are you talking about?" she asks frowning at me.

"When we talked this morning," I say gulping the rest of my drink. "You had straight hair. Trying to pretend to be Elena. I have to say, your getting a little rusty."

"Damon, I haven't talked to you at all today until now," she replies giving me a serious look.

"Kathrine, just admit it. You like being Elena," I smile, placing my empty glass on a table behind me. "I don't blame you. She is better than you."

"Damon, it couldn't have been her," Elena says rushing to Kathrine's rescue. Walking right up to me with serious eyes. Stefan decides to stay by the doorway and just stare at Elena waiting for her to all the sudden run off and try to get away from him.

"And whys that?" I sighed, sitting back, giving her a look.

"Kathrine has been with Bonnie and I all day," she explains.

"Well she must have sneaked out at one point without anyone noticing," I sigh looking at Kathrine. "She does that a lot." She looks away from me, giving the wall an annoyed expression. I turn my head back to Elena amused.

"I didn't!" Kathrine argues seriously.

"She's telling the truth," Stefan pitches in walking up next to Elena with one of his new creepy smiles. Elena didn't look at him, knowing what she'd see. The new Stefan. The one she didn't like. The one she knows deep inside, will be the Stefan forever.

"So who do you think I saw then," I ask standing up and going behind the couch to get another drink from my collection of alcohol in my glass vases.

"Maybe a witch pretending to be Elena," Stefan suggests. "It's about time one of them thought of that."

"And why would that do them any good?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I don't know," he responds with a shrug."Maybe they're a spy for someone"

"Maybe it's another doppelganger," Kathrine shrugs, not agreeing with Stefan's suggestion obviously.

"Another one?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Is that even possible?" Elena asks with wide eyes.

"No," I say doubtfully.

"Yes," Kathrine says rolling her eyes at me. "It's rare, but possible. If you happen to have a twin sister, which is the rare part, than it would explain your other look alike. My other look alike."

"A twin sister?" Elena says in shock.

"There's no proof," I say thinking about it. Another doppelganger? Another Kathrine. Elena. Great...

"When did you become a person that needed proof of something to check it out?" Kathrine asks crossing her arms.

"I never said I wasn't going to check it out," I say smirking. I poured me another drink and sipped it, letting it refresh me. Fill in my pleasures.

"Well then maybe you should do it now," she pushes. "In fact, I'll go with you." She stand up and looks at me.

"Want a drink before?" I ask her, holding out my glass.

"Sure," she says reaching for it.

"Then go to a bar and get one. This is mine and if you are ever to even touch it, I will stake you the very second. Your lucky I didn't when you took it from me just now," I smile pulling it away from her and finishing it. She gives me a death glare before walking towards the doorway.

"I'll be waiting in the car," she grumbles disappearing.

"I'm coming too," Elena orders as I walk towards the doorway.

"No your not," I say throwing a smirk at her.

"What? Why?!" she whines.

"Because I don't want you to,' I say with a shrug. "One of you is enough."

"Damon!" she says crossing her arms.

"Stefan, make sure she stays here," I say looking at him. "She could be in danger if she leaves this building." I toss her another smirk before turning around.

"Will do," Stefan replies.

"What? No! Damon!" I hear her yell behind me.

"Have fun!" I yell as I get to the door.

"Damon!" she yells as I opened it. "Damon! Damon!" I smile widely. Amused with her begs, I close the door.

"Thank you," Kathrine says with a sigh. "I really didn't want her to come."

"Really?" I ask with a smirk.

"Damon," she says with warning eyes.

"Hey Elena!" I yell back. "I change my mind. Get your coat and get out here!"

"Damon!" Kathrine complains.

"What? I had a change of heart," I smile.

Kathrine gives me another glare, resisting, I could tell, from attacking me.

"Try anything, and you'll regret it," I warn playfully. She shoots me one last glare before getting into my black Volvo. Elena comes running out with her coat and climbs into the back. I look at my car. Kathrine's expression is priceless. As I open the door and climb in, Kathrine whispers quietly enough so that I could only hear it.

"You are so going to get it later," she promises.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I say loudly.

"About what?" Elena asks quickly. Kathrine hits my arm and gives me a death glare. I smile as I turn my car on.

"Wait," Elena says already.

"What?" I sigh, giving her an aggritvated look.

"Don't you think people will find it weird that there is two of us?" she asks looking at Kathrine.

"Oh, I never thought of that," I sigh.

"Yeah, we don't want people to find out our secret," she says confused.

"Your right," I say with a smirked. "So get out."

"Who?" she asks giving me a confused look.

"You," I reply motioning her to go.

"What? Why me?!" she says angry.

"Because," I say looking at Kathrine. "Kathrine looks a lot better than you do right now."

"Your kidding?!" she says glaring at me.

"Yeah I am," I laugh. "Kathrine, get out."

"What?!" she growls frowning.

"Go. I can only have one Elena with me right now." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why can't it be her?!" she argues.

"Really Kathrine?" I smirk. "Look at you. You don't really look like Elena."

She stares at me for a minute probably deciding on how to kill me later, before angrily getting out, slamming the door.

"If there is a scratch," I say loudly. "Your paying for it!" She turns and gives me an evil look before I back up.

"Wait, let me get in the front," Elena begs quickly.

"No," I say as I start to drive.

"Why?!" she complains.

"Elena, do not make me regret bringing you and not Kathrine," I sigh. "I could always go back and get her instead."

"Damon," she says irritatedly.

"Okay," I say turning around.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to exchange you for Kathrine. Which I thought I'd never do."

"Damon!" she says in shock.

"I'm just kidding," I say rolling my eyes. "I just forgot my phone."

"Your afraid she's getting into your liquor aren't you?" she asks.

"Yep. She's pissed. It's likely she'll do something to piss me off." I answer.

"Like drink all your liquor?" she asks.

"Like dump it all out and shatter the bottles on the living room floor."


	2. The Grill Meeting

**Amethyst's Perspective:**

"Well that was a fail," I sigh as Kris and I walk into Mystic Grill.

I notice it was a restaurant and a bar. The building is built with dark wooden walls with dark squared tables with orange lights on them and a nice dark floor and a statue of rocks off to the side, giving the room a nice comfy presence. Though that's only half the room. They have a pool table off in a corner, while the bar is right in the front of the room. It has a dark wooden table that stretches probably fifteen feet across the restaurant. Around it, on its right, the wall is gray stone, making the bar look old and fancy, making that side of the room seem more worthy of looking at. It made the people leaning on it seem special. Different.

On the bars left is a red brick wall that makes an arch near an exit. It doesn't look as cool as the stone wall, but it still makes the room very exciting to be in. In front of the bar are many dark wooden stools and behind them were dark purple almost brown, wooden square tables and chairs, like the ones that are further from the bar. There are also a couple rows of tables with those couch like seats that can fit up to 4 people. It seems like everything made out of wood here is made out of the same kind and shade. But even though that is, It doesn't seem like too much of it. It almost seems perfect. Gives the place a nice quality. Or a high ranked look.

"Wow. This is a nice place," I say sitting down on one of the couch seats, expecting it to be more comfortable than it is. I sigh and try to find a comfortable way to sit. Shift right. Left. Forward. Back. Top of my body back, bottom half, forward. Perfect.

"It is," Kris agrees sitting across from me with a smile. He sits just like me, slouching into a cozy position. He must come here a lot, knowing how to sit immediately without getting soar.

"These couches are not that comfortable," I admit, looking down at my freshly painted dark blue nails. "It feels like I'm sitting on a rock covered with a thin layer of rubber."

"Do you want to move?" he asks sitting up. "We can."

"No," I say quietly. "I would like a mountain dew though." I give him a big grin, hoping to charm him into getting me one. A little guilt picks at my insides, but I ignore it, seeing I actually like this guy and won't be using him completely. It's only a drink I asked him to get. It's not like I asked him to get me a cheeseburger, a thing of fries and a smoothie.

"Okay," he says turning his head. He is looking for a waiter. I stare at him. It's like he'd do anything for me and he doesn't even know me. He wants to impress me. Make me like him. It's like he...he...

"Kris, do you have a crush on me?" I ask, trying to hide my smirk and humor that I know wanted to dance around in my eyes.

"What?" he asks giving me a shocked look. "No!"

"Come on," I laugh letting my smirk free.

"It's that obvious?" he asks as his cheeks start to redden. Oh my god, he's blushing!

"It kind of is," I whisper shaking my head.

"Oh," he whispers quietly. A shy smile forming on his face.

"But how can you like me?" I ask, continuing to talk casually. "You barely know me. Actually, you pretty much don't know me at all."

"I, ah,"

"Excuse me?" a voice asks behind. I look back, recognizing it. The guy from earlier, the one who watched me play badminton, walked with me, while thinking I was Elena, is behind me. I could never forget his raven black hair, bright green eyes that reminded me of tree leaves on a hot summer day and his bone structure. The sharp jaw that gave him a look of danger. I look at Kris's face questioningly, seeing relief written all over it.

"Ah, yes?" I ask looking back at the mysterious guy. He now wore a snugged grin.

"Ah, Kris is it?" he says towards Kris.

"Yeah," Kris replies confusingly.

"Please," he says to him. "Go home. I need to talk to your friend for a moment." The guy stares into Kris's eyes so intensely, I think both their eyes are going to shatter. I grip my seat, getting ready for the intense explosion.

"Okay," Kris says standing up.

"What? No! Stay Kris," I bed looking straight at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he responds and turns away. I frown. The thing is , he probably won't.

I watch him walk out of the grill with a strange expression on his face. Wary. I look back in front of me to see the guy sitting there, staring at me hard.

"Why did you do that?!" I hiss quietly. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean? I needed to talk to you, I asked him to leave, and he did," he answers with a shrug.

"What do you want?" I ask sitting up straight. This guy might be hot, but for some reason, he is getting on my nerves.

"Who are you?" he asks darkly, narrowing his eyes at me. He has the most intense eyes I have ever seen. They're so...green. It's like they're glowing.

"Well I'm not Elena," I say picking up on his intentions. He knows I'm not Elena and now wants to know how the hell we look alike. If we do. Good, because it's clear he knows Elena, and that means he can tell me everything I need to know about her.

"That's not answering the question," he says with a fake hard smile.

"Who are you?" I ask turning the tables.

"I asked you first," he says as I see a hint of amusement fly through his eyes. So I'm amusing him, am I?

"I asked you second," I smile crossing my arms.

"Why does it matter? It's not like I look exactly like someone someone else knows. I didn't pretend to be Elena," he argues.

"I never pretend to be Elena," I sigh. I smirk at his facial expression. Annoyance and amusement. I am finding this kind of fun.

"Yeah you did," he lies smirking right back. Dame he made good smirks.

"I never said I was Elena," I point out looking around. It isn't a lie. I really didn't tell anyone I was Elena, I just listened to what they said to me while they thought I was. I didn't commit a crime.

"You never said you weren't. You never stopped me from talking," he smiles leaning forward. I did the same, leaving only a few inches in between our faces. He is even hot up close.

"Yeah? But I never said I was Elena," I say again with a shrug. " It's not my fault you thought I was. Hey, by the way I was acting, you should have figured it out on you own. Unless your Elena likes talking about Monkeys with aids and has a look of confusion on her face every time something comes out of you mouth."

"Well you could have told me you weren't Elena," he says tipping his head to the right a little.

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask as a smirk finds it's place on my face again.

"Who are you?" he demands staring at me again. The same way he stared at Kris before making him leave.

"Who are you?" I ask reliving the past conversation.

"Tell me," he growls staring profoundly in my eyes. "Who you are." That sounds like an order. I don't do good with orders.

"You first," I shoot at him, sitting back. I smile at his confused expression. "What? Did you expect me to all the sudden obey you like Kris did? Listen, who ever you are. I don't know why I'm being called Elena by everyone. And I would gladly tell you my name, once you tell me yours. Orders won't work. I don't roll that way." He just keeps staring at me. Not knowing what to say. He looks all over me, as if trying to find something that seems to be hidden. "Hello?!" I say rolling my eyes.

"My names Damon," he answers looking away from me, slouching in the couch.

"Last name?" I ask turning my whole body. I now have my legs stretched out on the seat, making it look like I am half laying, half sitting.

"Now look who's shooting out orders," he smirks.

"It's my way or no way,"I shrug.

"Fine," he says still smiling. "Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" I ask puzzled.

"My last name," he says rolling his eyes. "It's Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore," I whisper quietly. "You sound very familiar,"

"Really?" he asks in a bit of shock, "From where have you heard me?"

"I don't know," I sigh. The name he said earlier comes to my mind and I frown. "That name you said earlier, Stefan. That name sounds familiar too."

"He's my brother," he says not interested in the new subject.

"Really?" I ask quietly. Stefan Salvatore.

"Really. Now, I told you my name," he says with another fake grin. "Now tell me yours."

"Amethyst," I reply giving him a small smile. "Amethyst Kiss."

"You've got to be kidding me," he laughs.

"What?!" I ask sending him a small glare.

"Your last name is not Kiss," he says shaking his head.

"Actually, yeah it is," I lie, sending him a shrug.

"Well okay, Amethyst Kiss," he says with a smirk. "We have a problem."

"I kind of realized that," I respond scratching my head. "I'm being called some other girl."

"Who you look exactly alike," he adds.

"I figured," I grumble.

"I need you to come back with me," he says shooting me a smile full of mischief.

"What? Back where?" I ask sitting up straight with my feet on the ground,

"My house," he replies as a smirk appears on his lips.

"Yeah, okay," I laugh rolling my eyes. "There is no way I'm leaving anywhere with you."

"I figured you'd say that," he says as his smile turns into a smirk that seems haunting. Fierce.

"It's true," I say trying to make more room between us.

"What? Your parents wouldn't let you? Come on, you know you want to come over," he says. I feel sorrow overcome my mind and stomach as I look down.

"I don't live with my parents," I speak quietly. "Not that that's any of your business."

"Oh," he says slightly shocked. "I'm sorry I brought it up. But just curious, who do you live with?"

"My brother Brandon," I answer quickly. "And he wouldn't let me come over, I don't want to come over and I won't be coming over."

"Are you sure about that?" he asks still smiling. Something sparkled in his eyes. Something I don't like.

"I'm positive," I say quietly. "And if you try to kidnap me, I'll get you arrested."

**Damon's Perspective:**

****"Damon," Elena calls walking into the living room of the boarding house. I just finished a cup of scotch and is throwing on my leather jacket on.

"Yeah?" I ask looking at her to see her browns eyes as tired as ever. She looks worn out. Like she's having lack of sleep. I wonder what she's even still doing here. Why she isn't home in bed instead.

"Where are you going? It's 11:00pm," she asks in a tired voice.

"Out," I reply walking up to her. I lean against the doorway, knowing she would say something again.

"Out where?" she asks curiously.

"I'm going to kidnap Amethyst," I say with a proud smile. I have everything planned. I will grab her when she's sleeping and just run her here, covering her mouth of course so no one would hear her scream if she tried to. She's going to love it. That is, if she wakes up.

"What?! Damon, you can't do that!" she argues, giving me a shocked expression I am really getting tired of seeing.

"You got a better plan?" I ask giving her a smirk. She looks at me doubtfully, I can tell she isn't sure what to say.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask changing the subject. "What are you still doing here anyways?"

"I'm staying," she replies. "It's easier for Stefan to keep an eye on me." She rolls her eyes at the mention of Stefan, I just smirk.

"Why make things easier for him?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Because I don't feel like making things hard right now," she sighs, running a hand through her hair. Even when she's tired she has the gift of still being pretty. Unlike Kathrine. She looks the same whether she is wide awake or tired. Always looks like a desperate bitch.

"So whats your plan?" she asks quietly. "How are you going to get in?"

"I'm going to go through her window,"I say rolling my eyes.

"But don't you need to be invited in to be able to enter?" she asks with a frown.

"I'm already invited in," I smile.

"How?" she questions standing closer to me. Her scent flies up my nose, making my craving for blood only get stronger. The smell of her vanilla perfume makes me think of cupcakes. Then Caroline who I'm guessing she must have hung out with today after Bonnie's. I know Bonnie doesn't smell like Vanilla. Caroline, i know she smells something like that. I swallow down hard and force a smirk on my face.

"When she left the grill, she met up with her brother. I know it was her brother because she called him Brandon and she told me back at the grill that she lived with her brother named Brandon. But it also wasn't hard to tell. They look a lot alike shockingly. Or close anyways. He has a strong build and the same shade of brown hair has hers if not a bit lighter. He is tanner than her though. By a landslide."

"Okay," Elena whispers slowly. "Get to the part where you get access into the house."

"I am getting there," I sigh giving her a humorless smirk. "Anyways, I watched as they talked about stupid,unimportant things for a short time. Finally when they separated, her brother was walking my way. When I knew she wouldn't see me, or hear me, I grabbed her brother and compelled him into inviting me into his house and if he heard any noises tonight, in the house, ignore it. And if he saw me, to forget about it immediately and go back to bed."

"Are you sure you should do this?" she says with a frown, "I mean, she's not that important. She's just another doppelganger."

"Just another doppelganger?" I ask in shock. "Elena, this could solve a lot of things. And I mean, I would love three attractive girls that look the same sitting around in my house."

"I don't know," she sighs. "It's not that she's not important. It's just, I don't want her to get sucked into this too,"

"She could be your twin sister, remember?" I ask, standing away from the wall. "And she'll survive. Maybe."

"Yeah, I remember," she whispers closely.

"Okay," I say smirking down at her. I smirk even wider when I see her eyes look down and linger on my lips.

"Just don't hurt her Damon," she orders looking back up.

"It's me we're talking about Elena." I say pointing to myself. "Do you know me for hurting people?" She gives me an annoyed expression and looks away.

"Fine," I sigh quietly. "I won't hurt her. Not unless she pisses me off."

"Damon," she complains.

"If she pisses me off, I will react. I don't care what she looks like," I answer honestly.

"At least get her here without any blood loss," she sighs.

"I can't promise that," I sigh giving her a straight face.

"Damon!" she shouts in horror.

"I'm just kidding!" I say rolling my eyes. "And if she does lose any blood, I will be sure to clean her and it up before I bring her anywhere. I'll make everything...sparkling clean." Elena just wrinkles her nose and walks over to the couch. "Don't worry, I won't touch her brother," I say with a smirk. "Unless he volunteers. And by judging on how i feel right now, he will."

"Damon, don't touch her brother!" Elena yells.

"Well, if he volunteers,"I smile opening the door. "He volunteers."


	3. Family

Amethyst View:

_I open my eyes as a huge yawn escapes my mouth, making my eyes tear up. I stare up at the ceiling. The beautiful mysterious gray color that sparkles in the thin sunlight that peeks through my window makes me feel calm for some reason. Gloomy colors always make me feel good. Bright happy colors make me irritated. I watch the light that glows so magnificently make random shapes on the ceiling. It makes me think of the town's name. Mystic Falls. It sounds like a enchanting place. I look at the window's wall seeing it is a darker shade of gray, a glamorous color that made the room seem so professional. Makes the light gray ceiling seem dull. Makes the room seem secretive, yet so public. Normal, yet extraordinary. I lay there smiling at my wall, feeling the boldness it give me as a person. How important it makes me feel._

_I sigh starting to get up. I feel my feet crash into a light gray, almost white rug, making reality hit me. This isn't my room. I look around confused. Nothing else was in the squared box but the gray walls and white sheeted bed. I look and see a door, and stand up to open it when two people come barging in, sending me back on my bed, cuddled up to the headboard. My heart stopped beating when I saw who it was. Brandon. And me._

_I watch as Brandon puts his arm around the other me. I notice shes crying in his arms. He sat her down on the bed, only inches away from me, making me jump up and stand next to the bed, facing their backs. I walk in front of them, leaning on the door. Brandon has anger written all over his face. His skin is so pale and his body is so tensed. In his eyes pain and betrayal swim. I can't see my others face, only seeing that it was buried in Brandon's blue cotton shirt. I could clearly see though, the tears falling from her eyes. Her skin is pale too, and her brown hair is knotted up and sticking to her wet cheeks. Her body shakes as he rocks her back and forth. I remember this moment. It's the morning i found out about my mom's death._

_I feel the similar pain shoot through my chest. How my heart felt that very moment. I was so broken, i am so broken, that I swear my heart was and is actually ripping apart. My eyes sting, just like they did that day and painful tears dared to slide down my face. Pressure built in my head from me holding my breath, not being able to breathe steadily. Not being able to remember how to. I remember how it felt like my whole world was just done. I remember the way Brandon whispered in my ear constantly, saying it's okay. We're going to get through it. I watched as he did just that, whispered quietly in her ear. Her crying got louder and she started forcing her face deeper into his shirt. _

_I look back at Brandon for a surprise. A single tear was falling from his glassy brown eyes. I've heard him cry, I have witnessed him close to breaking down, but never have I ever seen him cry. Seeing it now makes a tear fall from my own eyes. I hear the front door close, making me peel myself from the door. I expect my other self to ask Brandon where dad is going, and became surprised when she didn't. I looked at her to see her staring straight at me with red puffy glassy eyes. With bags under her eyes and tears strolling down, she spoke._

_"It's your fault you know," she says in a thin angry voice._

_"If you stopped her from taking that walk, she wouldn't be dead," Brandon says looking at me. I stared in shock. I felt more tears spill from my eyes._

_"Her blood is on your hands," The other me says to me. "You could have stopped her! You knew something bad would happen to her if she left and you just let her. You let her walk right to her deathbed."_

_"I tried!" I yell loudly, feeling the air thin in my lungs. "I told her not to go, but she insisted! I tried stopping her!" My breathing is becoming shorter and sharp. I feel like I can't get enough in as more tears fill my face, covering my nose, slipping into my mouth, making me taste the salty tears I bleed. "I __tried saving her!"_

_"Not hard enough! You could have followed her!" she yells standing up. Brandon stands up with her. "You could have been right there when the murder was happening. You could have saved her! or yet, you could have just forced her to stay home! You could have made everything okay! Made today so much better!"_

_"Stop!" I scream. "Stop!"_

_"It's your fault Amethyst. Everything is your fault!" she says as she stares at me. _

_"You tore this family apart," Brandon says hugging her shoulders and giving me hard eyes. "You ruined everything. You had a chance to make your life mean something. Instead, you took the only thing that had meaning away from yourself. From everyone!"_

_"Stop! Please just stop!" I plead, falling down to my knees. "Please just stop!" Tears flew down my face non-stop faster than rain fell from clouds during a thunderstorm. I fall down to the ground and lay on my side. I curl myself into a ball. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

_"Your fault Amethyst. It's all your fault. You don't deserve a new life. You don't deserve to smile. Brandon doesn't deserve to be around you. He breaks inside every time he sees you. Your the reason for his sobs at night!" Brandon yells._

_"No! No. No no no..." I say as I start to shake. "No. No. No..."_

"Wake up! Amethyst?!" a faint voice says urgently as a strong hand shoves my shoulder back and forth.

"No, no no," I cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save her! I'm sorry!"

"Amethyst, wake up!" the familiar voice says louder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I say seeing only black now.

"Wake up!" I feel myself getting shoved harder and I open my eyes to find myself rolling on a bed. I feel a soft cloth intertwined with me and look down to see light red sheets wrapped around my whole body. I look around quickly, my heart beating fast. Dark red walls surround me along with tons of brown shelves against the walls with old books piled on top of each other. I look down at the floor. It looks like Oak. It shines as the light on the ceiling forces itself upon it. It looks like it was just polished, making the light blind you whenever you look straight at the place the light shined on.

I look over by the door way, seeing a tall figure. I squint my eyes and noticed who it is. Damon Salvatore. I jump in shock and find myself struggling to get myself loose from the blankets. I end up falling on the ground, hitting my shoulder hard on the floor, failing to get myself free. Damon's at my side instantly, standing me up and pulling the blanket off of me. When he finished, he threw it on the bed and stared at me.

"Where am I?!" I ask quietly as I scramble back on the bed.

"My house of course," he says with a grin.

"You kidnapped me!" I say looking around. I start to panic, feeling fear run through my body-warning my nervous system.

"I did. You see, I needed you here and you refused. So I decided to creep into your house and steal you away. I hope I didn't intrude on anything," he said politely.

"You kidnapped me!" I say louder, making my way to the other side of the bed. I slide off and stand on my feet, feeling the cool floor snap at my skin. He stands on the other side of the bed smirking.

"With your heart beating that fast, you're going to have a heart attack." He looks at the bed, taking in the mess of sheets. "You were screaming. I just came in here to see what was wrong."

"I'm calling the police!" I threat reaching into my sweat pants. I always sleep with a tank top and my sweat pants. Always have my phone in my pocket for emergencies like this.

"What are you going to say to them? You don't know where you are," he smirked. I keep digging in my pocket for it. I pull my hand out, seeing I am empty handed.

"Oh, and you see, you need a phone to call someone," he smirks holding up my dark blue cellphone.

"What do you want?" I ask staring at it.

"So now your going to cooperate," he says raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"You kidnapped me," I say angrily. "What else can i do?!"

"I don't know," he says with a shrug. "Scream some more. Try running. Though those options won't work out in the end for you. I'd quiet you down or catch you within seconds."

"What do you want," I ask again, crossing my arms. "Wait. What did you do with Brandon?!"

"I didn't touch him," he says stepping forward. "Anyway, you remember our little problem? Yeah, well we need to get that settled."

"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I ask in disbelief. "It's that important?!"

"Actually it is," he says crossing his arms just like me.

"Damon," a tired soft voice asked from the doorway. "I heard voices. Whats going on?" I turn towards it to see a girl standing there. My heart stops beating as I stare at her. She looks exactly like me. Her hair is long and brown, just like mine, her eyes are the same deep brown and her skin is the same shade. Her bone structure, the way her chin points out is exactly the same. She wears tight sticky black shorts and a thin green tank top.

"Oh my god,' I whisper to myself. "It's like looking in the mirror."

"Amethyst," Damon says as I look at him to see a huge smirk on his face. "Meet Elena." I look back at her dumbstruck.

"This is...impossible," I say quietly.

"I know-"

"We look like twins," I say in shock, interrupting her. The thought of me sounding just like her sends chills up my spine.

"Yeah," she says softly.

"So Amethyst," Damon says with a shrug. "You see how serious our problem is."

"How is this possible?" I ask sitting on the bed with Elena as Damon leans against the wall. I stare at her. This is just weird. This has to be a dream. That brought memories back about my real dream. I suddenly feel empty inside and it must show because Elena looks like shes going to speak up. It turns out, she's really caring and extremely nice.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah it is. How is this possible?" I ask out loud.

"Well...I was adopted. You were too," she says glancing a Damon.

"I wasn't adopted," I sigh leaning against the headboard.

"I didn't believe I was at first either," she starts. "But it was true."

"Well it's not for me. I know the parents I had were my real ones." I fought.

"Had?" she asks frowning. "You don't have them anymore?"

"No," I whisper.

"Well I met our real parents," she says with another frown, a pained expression. "Trust me, you were adopted. What was your last name? The ones your other parents had?"

"My real name," I say in a deep voice. "Kugler."

"I knew you lied about that!" Damon says pointing at me.

"Of course I did! I'm not going to tell a stranger my real first AND last name," I respond rolling my eyes.

"Well that's not your real last name," Elena exclaims.

"Okay," I reply, slowing everything down. "If this is true, and I'm not saying it is, but if it is, what would be my real name?"

"Petrova," she answers. "I know this is going to sound weird but it's strange that you look like me. Even if we are twins."

"Okay, it's clear we're twins,' I say quietly. "And it's clear I'm adopted," I say even quieter. " I don't see how this can get much weirder."

"Just wait for it," Damon says with a smile and a wink that sends Elena rolling her eyes.

"Amethyst," Elena says quietly. "There is a reason to why we look alike."

"We're twins," I say in my 'it's obvious' voice.

"Not just that," she sighs. "It's that, usually, there is only one of us every...what? 500 years?" she asked looking up at Damon.

"Sounds right," Damon smiles.

"What are you talking about?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows at her. Slowy losing the little trust I already have for her.

"Have you ever heard of a doppelganger?" she asks quietly.

"Yes," i answer immediately. "It's a ghost thing that looks exactly like a living person."

"Not exactly," she smiles shyly. "Not in our case anyways."

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"We're living doppelgangers. There's usually only one of us alive at a time. We look like someone else," she explains.

"I'm not understanding," I say.

"Kathrine!" Elena yells suddenly, making me jump slightly.

"Yes," a voice says by the door. I look up to see another girl who looks exactly like me. She though has her dark brown hair curled and it seems a little darker. Her brown eyes seem darker too. She wears a jean jacket over a purple tank top with a pair of dark jeans and leather boots.

"There's another one of us," I ask in shock.

"Hey, your a copy of me," she says rolling her eyes, looking at Damon.

"I'm still not understanding," I whisper honestly.

"We were made looking exactly like her," Elena says pointing at Kathrine. "Our blood, is the same as hers,"

"W-why?" I ask quietly. "I'm lost."

"We're special," Elena whispers. "A doppelganger has special blood."

"Oh just cut to the crap Elena," Kathrine says annoyed. She looks at me with the same irritation. "Your blood is important to a certain someone and he will be after you as he is with Elena. Your blood is powerful. Lets just say, it can change someones life," she smirks.

"How?" I ask leaning towards her.

"Before we jump into everyone's life story," she says rolling her eyes again. "You need to know something about me. Damon and Stefan too."

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Kathrine," Elena warns.

"We're vampires!" she says as she gets in my face. I jump back and stare at her face. Her eyes are getting darker and the veins around her eyes are becoming visible, almost like they are surfacing. They almost look like they are glowing a purple color. I look down at her mouth quickly, and almost scream. Two fangs hang from the top of her gum. I grab a pillow and dig my fingers in it out of fear. "Now since that is over," she says smiling with her fangs, clearly liking my horror. "We can get down to business."

"Your a vampire," I say breathless. "You too?" I look up at Damon in shock.

"Yeah," Kathrine says with a laugh. "I thought I made that pretty clear." I look at her with wide eyes.

"Oh come on," she says with another laugh. "I won't bite. Doppelgangers are not my type."

"Their my type," Damon smirks.

"Stop you guys!" Elena yells. "Your scaring her."

"Come on," Kathrine sighs. "She's living in a town full of vampires, werewolves, witches and possibly hybrids, she can't be scared."

I look up at Kathrine with even wider eyes. "Wait, stop," I order. " What did you just say?"


	4. Unwinding Truth

"So, Let me get all the details straight," I say quietly looking at everyone's faces. Kathrine's tired bored expression, Damon's smug smile. Elena's caring eyes and warm smile. "Bonnie, one of your friends," I say towards Elena. "is a witch. Damon, Stefan who i have not met yet, Kathrine, and your friend Caroline are vampires who can compel people, and are affected badly by a herb called vervain. Your brother Jeremy, and your guardian Alaric who is a vampire hunter, have these rings that help them cheat death that is put on them by a supernatural being, Tyler, one of your other friends is a hybrid. Both vampire and werewolf because the guy Klaus, who is after you and will be after me, is and turned him with your magical blood?" I ask. "Oh and Jeremy can see his dead Ex-girlfriend who was a vampire and Matt, your ex-boyfriend, is the only normal person in your little group."

"You forgot the part about Stefan being compelled by Klaus to watch Elena and her blood," Damon points out. "And that Klaus has a sister named Rebekah that is just as evil as him."

"Oh that makes everything so much better. Less crazier actually," I say rolling my eyes.

"It will all make sense soon," Elena said with a sigh. "It's going to have to be."

"Look, I believe you," I say looking at everyone. "But it's crazy."

"Tell me about it," Kathrine says rolling her eyes. "Everything would be fine if Elena just became a vampire and you too."

"No thanks," I respond sitting back on the hard bed board.

"Your taking this fairly well," Damon admires with curiosity.

"Trust me," I say with a laugh. "I'm screaming on the inside." He smirks towards me, his eyes sparkling.

"So your okay with it?" Elena asks, giving me a look of shock. "It's an incredible amount of things to take in."

"Well i mean, It has not totally settled in. Like really settled in. Just give me time." I say nodding.

"Okay," she says quietly.

"I wonder where my dear brother is," Damon says quietly, looking around. "He's not doing such a good job of watching you Elena." He sends her a wide smirk as she rolls her eyes and looks down, clearly upset. Him speaking of his brother made me think of mine.

"So, Brandon, my brother, he's not... my real brother?" I ask quietly, looking down at my fingers, looking at the pale long fingers, the sharp knuckles and tight skin. "Jeremy isn't your real brother?"

"Well, no," Elena says slowly. "Not by blood. But by heart, he is. I love him like he is my real brother. It doesn't change anything between us."

I think about Brandon. It changes things for me. Just thinking about him not really being my brother...makes him seem like a stranger to me. Thinking of him brought memories back about my mother. My father. None in which are my true ones. Somewhere out there, I have other parents. Parents I never knew existed. Ones I only thought were my parents I saw everyday. To think they lied to me everyday about me being their child kind of hurts. Knowing I'm technically not their family makes me feel like an outcast Almost makes me not want to go back. Back to Brandon, knowing what i know. Knowing he could know already and hasn't told me. This changes everything. I just learned about vampires and werewolves. Even witches and yet, the thing that gets me the most is my family. My fake family.

"Our parents," I ask looking at Elena. "Where are they?"

"They're dead," she whispers quietly, glancing over at Damon with foggy eyes.

"Dead?" I respond, feeling my heart sink down low, my throat tighten up. My real parents are dead?! I'll never know them?

"Yeah," she whispers.

"How?" I whisper. "And did you know them?"

"I didn't know them well," she whispers, looking me straight in the eyes. "Our mom was actually Alaric's wife, and our dad was my fake uncle. I never liked them. They both weren't that great as people. Our mom, Isobel, was a vampire and our father hated vampires. In my opinion, your better off not meeting them. Or knowing much about them."

"This just, I can't wrap my head around all of this. I never even knew these kind of people existed," I say softly, thinking about my whole life. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing questionable. My phone started ringing, playing the chorus of faithfully by Journey. Damon takes it out of his pocket and examines the ID.

"It's your brother," he says, looking at me.

"Let me answer it," I demand, reaching for it.

"Whoa wait," he says pulling away from me. "What are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, staring at the lit up phone in his hand.

"Well what's your cover story?" he asks.

"My cover story? I question, staring at it has my heart thumps, hoping it wouldn't stop ringing.

"You can't tell him any of this," Elena says seriously. "It will put him in danger."

"What?! So I'm supposed to lie to him?!" I ask in shock.

"Yes," Damon replies.

"If he knows, you don't know how many people would go after him to get to you. Jeremy got hurt so many times because of me. Don't make that mistake with Brandon," Elena whispers.

"Hand me the phone," I order quietly. I take the phone into my hands, feeling its smooth surface. I look at the glowing screen saying Brandon in small black letters. I flip my phone open and press the green circle talk button. "Hello?" I ask softly. It suddenly feels weird talking to him, knowing he isn't my blood. He's not my brother. A knot formed into a throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Amethyst?" he asks worriedly.

"Yeah," I whisper quietly, listening to his heavy tired voice that made my heart jump. The care it holds as he speaks to me.

"Where are you?!" he asks louder into the phone. "It's 6AM!"

"I-I'm at a friends house," I stutter, looking at Elena's intense face.

"What? At this hour?! With people you barely know?! Amethyst, I want you home, NOW!" he orders.

"No, you can't leave," Damon whispers to me with wide eyes.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be home later," I say looking at Damon's nodding head.

"Amethyst, NOW!" he yells. "You don't know what your getting yourself into." I open my mouth to speak when Damon comes and takes the phone away from me. He puts it up to his own ear and speaks.

"She can't come home right now," he says with a wide smile. "Call later, she's a bit busy right now." He closes my phone and puts it back into his pocket, looking around at everyone's stares. "What?" he smirks.

"Why can't I go home?" I ask quietly.

"Are you serious?" Kathrine asks rolling her eyes. "If you go home, people will notice another Elena walking around. If people start putting the pieces together, seeing that there is another one, that could create chaos. The news would travel miles away and it's likely Klaus would hear about it, or someone who needs you or would want you dead so Klaus can't make hybrids would come and try to kidnap you or kill you. Now you don't want that, do you?"

"I-"

"Kathrine, be nice," Damon sighs. "She's new to this. She doesn't have the practice you have," he smiles. She glares at him and looks out the doorway.

"Someone's home," she smiles. A guy about my age walks in with brown hair that holds a few blond strands in it. He has very pale skin and eyes the color of wet grass sitting under a tree in its shadow. He looks incredibly strong even under his dark blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Looking him over, it hit me. It must be Stefan.

"Elena, your pretty sneaky," he says smiling at her. His gaze goes to her to me, then to Kathrine. "Whoa what did I miss?" he laughs in shock.

"Stefan," Damon smiles as his voice gets high-pitched. "What you see is Elena's twin sister. The sister Klaus doesn't have to know about."

"Is this even possible?" he asks with a smile. He walks over to me, stares straight at my face.

"Obviously," I grumble to him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, it's another Kathrine," he laughs.

"That Klaus doesn't have to know about," Damon says, trying to get his point across again.

"No, he doesn't have to know," Stefan says throwing Damon a wide smile. "But it'd be great to see his reaction hearing about this."

"Stefan," Elena says seriously.

"You guys want me to keep your little secret, huh?" he asks with a smile.

"I'd like that,' Damon says with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, I'll keep it. It would help Klaus if he knew, so I'll stay quiet," he says smiling at me. "I'll act as if she doesn't even exist. Unless of course, I just feel like telling him one day." Shivers run down my spine. The way he looks at me seems so empty. careless.

"Oh, Klaus is going to love this," an Australian(or British, i am truly not sure) woman's voice says by the doorway. I look over to see a tall blond girl standing there. She has clear white skin, and sparkling green eyes. She is extremely skinny and is wearing a pair of light skinny jeans and a black Tank-top with a jean jacket. I have to say, she is hot. Very hot. She looks about 18-20 years old. She smiles at me, showing her perfect white teeth. "Hello," she says.

"Oh no," Elena whispers.

"This just keeps getting better," Kathrine smirks.

"Rebekah," Damon growls.

"Hello boys, Girls," she smiles. "Looks like I got here right on time."


	5. The Beginning of Everything

"Your Rebekah?" I ask standing up quickly. "Klaus's sister?"

"Yes, I am," she smiles, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorway. "And your another doppelganger i see."

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" Damon asks with intense eyes, showing caution and shock.

"My brother sent me here to keep an eye on Stefan. Make sure he's doing his job correctly," she says looking straight at him with mischief in her eyes. "And apparently, your not. Niklaus will love hearing about...this," She points to Elena then me with a smile.

"I just found out about this," Stefan says defensively.

"And you said you weren't going to tell him about it," she says rolling her eyes.

"It's not my job to tell Klaus every piece of news that comes along. I'm only supposed to watch Elena. Only Elena." he smiles.

"Either way," she sighs, while faking a sad expression. "Klaus isn't going to like this and this will end very badly for you."

"And who's going to tell him?" Damon asks crossing his arms.

"Me," she says with a smirk. "I thought that was pretty clear."

I'm not so sure your actually going to do that," Damon says with another smirk.

"You think you can stop me?" she asks pulling herself from the wall.

"I can try," Damon shrugs.

"Why do you even protect her? Why not give her to Klaus? Make him leave Elena alone a couple weeks." she suggests. I stare at her with wide eyes. Did she seriously just say that?

"If I hand her over to you, it will make your life and Klaus's so much easier," he says with another shrug. "And I don't like you, so I think I'll just keep her."

"Well, be expecting Klaus soon. He doesn't waste time with this kind of stuff. He'll probably come for her," she says looking at me.

"Well why don't you be a good pet and run along to Klaus and tell him the fabulous news," Damon says crossing his arms."Maybe he'll give you a treat." I watch as her face twists up and she glares at Damon. Shivers ran up my spine and my throat tightened."Unless, your own brother didn't even tell you where he was going. What trust he has with you."

"Niklaus loves me," she growls as pain flashes through her eyes.

"I never said he didn't," Damon smirks.

"I'm going to go," she says sending a glare around the room. "I have a life to ruin." With that, she disappears into thin air. So does Damon.

"Where did he go?!" I ask, standing up quickly, looking around.

"Knowing Damon," Kathrine sighs. "He's attacking." I suddenly hear crashing sounds and things breaking underneath me. I look at Elena who has big wide eyes. I look over to Kathrine's spot, only to see her gone.

"Should we go down there?" I ask, guessing im probably on a second floor.

"Just wait here," Elena demands, standing up. She rushes through the door, but abruptly stops,like she hit something and backs up.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice questions. I realize it's Damon and walk up behind Elena.

"What just happened?!" I question, giving him a raise of eyebrows.

"We got her," he smiles.

"What? How? Where is she?" Elena asks, as her eyes narrow into curiousity.

"You know how we drink vervain," Damon says looking from Elena to me back to Elena. " I poored most of our drinks into her face and Kathrine came up behind her as she attacked me, we fought a little, but then I had her back into my arms easily and Kathrine broke her neck. She's quickly dragging her into the basement and locking her up so she won't be a problem."

"You killed her?!" I exclaim, stepping back.

"Are you really this stupid?" he asks.

"Excuse me?!" I holler.

"Damon!" Elena yells.

"It's not my fault i don't know about vampires! It's not like I knew they existed, better yet that I would be stuck with some when I moved to this stupid little town!" I yelled.

"Okay, she has a point Damon," a voice says behind me. I turn to see Stefan standing there with a smile. I completely forgot he was in the room.

"We don't need your opinion little brother," Damon smirks, looking at me.

"I'm just trying to help," he shrugs.

"Keep trying," I beg quietly.

"Okay, we need to figure out a plan. What are we going to do?" Elena sighs.

"Hide Amethyst from Klaus," Kathrine says coming in. "She won't be contacting him any time soon." She says holding up a slim black sprint phone.

"Good job," Damon compliments, taking the phone."You actually helped us for once instead of ruining our lives."

"Ya, well now that I did something nice, I think I'll be going," she says rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks frowning.

"Away from here, before Klaus arrives or anything to do with Klaus rises again." She looks at me with caring eyes, yet a hard face. "Good luck Amethyst. I mean it." She turns around and walks out, leaving me with a room full of crazies. I look around slowly.

"I like her," I comment.

"Your the only one," Damon mutters.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Elena asks, looking at Stefan, then Damon.

"We just keep her here. Simple as that." Damon answers.

"What? You can't keep me here! I have life! I have to go to school! I have my brother!" I complain loudly in dismay.

"We can take care of that. I'll compel the school to forget about you or something, and I'll compel your brother into thinking your living with a few friends in New York and your going to college. See easy," Damon smiles.

"What?! Your taking my life away! You can't do this! You know what?! This is crazy! I'm leaving!" I yell throwing my hands up in the air.

"Amethyst stop," Elena demands, standing in front of me."I won't let you do this!"

"Why?!" I question. "Why do you give a hell?!"

"Your my sister!" Elena says staring right into my eyes. "Your a doppelganger, there is danger everywhere for you! You do not know what your up against! The minute you go out that door, start off on your own, your putting yourself in danger." I stare at her, I feel my tears swirling around my eyes. Those evil tears. Those angry tears.

"I'm leaving! If danger comes my way, I'll take whatever comes at me. I'm not just going to hide away like some scared little girl! If someone wants me, wants my blood, they're going to have to fight for it. They're going to have to fight me." I walk to the doorway and my arm is grabbed tightly by Damon.

"Your being incredibly stupid. What your up against is a hybrid," he growls.

"I'll get some vervain, silver bullets and stakes," I say angrily, yanking out of his grip. He let go of me, and that's why I got out, the only way I would've gotten out, but it doesn't change my mind.

"Regular stakes do not kill an original," Damon says so profoundly. "Silver bullets will do nothing to a hybrid. Not one that's an original."

"Amethyst, please," Elena begs.

"I have to get home," I say as I force back the tears. "Brandon's probably waiting,"

"Amethyst, you can't go near Brandon now," Elena says seriously.

"Why?!" I ask quickly, anger building within me, confusion eating away at my brain.

"If more people know that Brandon is your brother, they will go after him to get to you. By leaving and going to him, your only putting him in danger," she responds.

"I'll protect him," I say doubtfully.

"You won't be able to Amethyst. The best thing for you to do is to leave him alone. Let Damon compel him into thinking you're gone. Amethyst...It's the only way." I stare at her, trying to read her eyes, trying to see her lies. But none are surfacing. I'm trying to figure out who could have pulled this prank on me, but no one is coming to mind. I take in a deep breath and breathe it out slowly. The chances that she is lying are slim. But the chances of her telling the truth seems too unrealistic. Even they they've proved to be vampires..none of it is clicking in my head. None of it is going together.

"Just stay Amethyst," I jump when I hear Stefan's voice. "It's not the only way, but it is the better way."I close my eyes and see pictures of Brandon flashing before my eyes. Every single one of them he is smiling in. I start smiling until a horribly dreadful feeling over comes me. A new picture pops into my mind. Brandon dead on the floor, neck ripped apart. I stand over him, hands covered with blood. Elena hugs me, as I cried. I then hear a voice in my mind. _You couldn't save your mother, though you had the chance. Now you have a chance to save your brother, will you make the same mistake twice? _I open my eyes quickly and look at Elena, trying to make the pain go away.

"Okay," I whisper quietly looking into everyone's eyes slowly. "Tell me what I have to do."


	6. First plan and complications

Amethyst POV:

"So I'm going to tell your brother that you decided to go off on your own because your eighteen, and explore the world? You want me to explain to him that you work for an airplane agency and you were invited to work for them because you have a great history in social-networking and engineering?" Damon asks.

"Yeah," I sigh looking down at my fingers. "It's what I want-wanted to be when I am older."

"That's stupid and frankly too long for me. And not very convincing. Why not just tell him you ran off with your boyfriend and your happily living in Rome and all your dreams came true. See, so much simpler." he suggests.

"You know what? Whatever you say is fine," I grumble. Guilt bit at my stomach. Brandon just lost his mom AND dad and now he's losing me, even though he will be thinking I'm happy. I'm in love. It's just he's losing everyone he cares about. And it's my fault. It's my fault his life is falling apart and he only feels pain. Sorrow. "Can you please just make him happy." I whisper.

"Okay, so it's settled. You ran off with the love of your life...Sam. Sam's a good name right? Eh, who cares, it's not like he really exist," Damon's words pierce my heart, making it cry. Making it weaker with every beat. Everything is a lie now. Both of our lives. "Anyways, your the happiest you can be and he is the luckiest man on earth." Damon finishes.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say quietly- looking up to him, keeping my screaming emotions a secret.

"Maybe we should change what her brother thinks she looks like too. So if Amethyst or I venture out at all and he sees us, he doesn't freak out." Elena suggests. Great, now they're taking his memories of me away. Why don't they just make him forget I even exist. I wince at that thought and feel my eyes start to sting.

"Good plan. Okay, well I'm going to the school and your house now. Don't worry," Damon says sending a wink at me, not noticing my reaction to any of this. Or not caring anyways. "I'll make you hot." He turns and walks away leaving to ruin my brothers life and mine. A thought then came to me. I should have had Damon make Brandon think our parents are alive and living an extraordinary life in the Bahamas. But wait, wouldn't that be wrong? It would be another big lie. But would it have been a lie worth telling? I feel so overwhelmed.

"This... just sucks," I whisper to myself- feeling the tears hugging the bottom of my eyelids.

"You'll get used to it." Stefan shrugs sitting down next to me on the bed, sending Elena a haunting smile that makes her look away uncomfortably.

"It will be okay. As soon as everything is over we can make everything normal again. I promise." Elena whispers in my ear.

"There goes Elena Gilbert making promises she probably wont be able to keep," Stefan laughs. I look at Elena seeing her roll her eyes. I search her face still fascinated by our resemblance.

"I'm going to call everybody I told you about," Elena says softly with great concern lingering in her eyes. Sympathy. "I think it'd be good for you to meet them."

"Okay," I whisper gently while taking in a deep breath.

She stands up and gives me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be right back." she says. I nod and she turns around and makes her way out of the room. Everything becomes silent with just Stefan and I in the room. The air becomes heavy and stiff, my heart starts to shiver. I start to fidget- taking the end of my shirt and twirling it around my twitching pointer finger.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Stefan asks as a small laugh escapes his mouth.

"Yeah," I respond honestly. "Everything here does."

"Hey, maybe Elena is right. This will end and blow over soon, letting everything go back to normal." I hear sarcasm in his voice. Cold, hard sarcasm. The kind that makes all the butterflies in my stomach flutter their wings and climb up the inside of my body, making me tingly.

"How evil is this Klaus guy really?" I ask quietly. "How far will he go to get what he wants?"

"Well he took my humanity away from me" Stefan points out.

"Well he really didn't," I say thoughtfully. "He just made your humanity different. Darker. Emptier of anything good. Do you want your humanity back?"

"Yeah I do." he sighs.

"If your humanity is truly gone, you wouldn't care whether you got your humanity back or not. You wouldn't dislike or like anyone. You wouldn't hate or do anything. It's impossible for you to have no humanity in you. Simply, logically impossible."

"I never thought about it that way." he says looking to me with an impressed expression.

"So," I say ready to repeat myself. "How far will he go to get what he wants? Is that as far as he'll go? Make someone go to the dark side?"

"Oh no," he laughs loudly as if what I just said was the most hilarious joke he has ever heard. "He'll kill people. He has no problem doing that. Hes killed many people including your aunt Jenna. Elena's former guardian."

"Why?!" I frown. "Why did he kill her?"

"He needed her for something." he answers in a big sigh.

"What did he need her for?" I ask looking straight into his eyes.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" he asks with a small laugh.

"Of course I do. It is appropriate in this kind of situation." I grumble.

"Well, if you want the honest answer." he says looking at me.

"I do." I respond leaning closer to him.

"He needed her for a ritual." he replies.

"What kind of ritual?" I ask confusingly.

"It's was a ritual that was supposed to kill Elena so he could have her blood to make hybrids."

"But it didn't work." I frown.

"Not exactly." he laughs.

"What went wrong?" I ask curiously.

"How about I tell you that later?" he says standing up. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh, okay," I say awkwardly.

Stefan turns towards the door and disappears, not making any footstep sounds, no sign that he is anywhere near. I lay down on my back with a big sigh. This is unbelievable. I can't believe my life is going to be like this. I never thought in my entire life that I would meet my twin sister and be told her friends are vampires, witches, ect, she and I are a doppelganger and a hybrid wants our blood to create more hybrids and will kill to get what he wants. This has to be a dream. Stress. This just can't be real!

"Stefan!" I hear Damon yell as he appears in the room. I shoot up while screaming Jesus, looking exactly where I heard his voice. I stare at him in shock.

"Damon, you scared me!" I hiss slowly sitting back down. "Don't do that!"

"Where's Stefan?!" he asks looking around anxiously.

"He left to go get a drink!" I say as I shoot Damon a glare. "Why?!"

"We have a problem!" he says looking around. "When did he leave?!"

"What is it?" I ask standing back up, ignoring his last question. "What happened?!"

"Nothing, I just need to speak with Stefan." The way he said that made my heart jump twice as high as it's supposed to. Caused nervous shivers down my body and butterflies in my stomach.

"Damon, tell me!" I say taking in a deep breath. Brandon came to mind and my heart beat faster. "Damon, is it Brandon?! Did something happen to him?! Tell me! What happened?!" I freak.

"Yeah, it is," he says slowly. "He's missing. He wasn't at the house." Relief instantly fills me and I let out a loud sigh.

"God, I thought he died or something!" I say crossing my arms.

"Amethyst, he's missing." he says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course he's not home!" I say rolling my eyes. "This is a new town, he's probably out hanging out with total strangers and checking stores out!"

"There was blood..." Damon says bleakly.

"Wait, what?!" I ask uncrossing my arms as my heart returns to a fast pace.

"There was blood." he repeats, as he puts him hand in his pocket.

"Oh my god!" I say covering my mouth with my hand. "How much?! Where?! What happened?!"

"He was kidnapped by a vampire and bitten many times." he answers.

"What?! How did anyone know we were here" I yell. "Wait, how do you know for sure?! Are you positive that's what happened?!"

"That's what they made it look like." he says as he pulls out a small white piece of paper.

"Who?!" I ask stepping closer to him while running a hand through my hair.

"The person who wrote this," he says opening. " The name Carlena Roslyn Haze is written in big letters on this piece of paper," I freeze at the name. My heart stops beating and my blood runs cold.

"What?" I ask again taking a step next to him while looking down at the signature of the letter.

"Carlena Roslyn Haze," he repeats. He looks down at me and frowns. "You know her don't you?"

"That's impossible!," I say quietly. "It couldn't have been her! It's impossible!" Unless this person has the same maiden name as her and first and second, it has to be her. But, but it's just not possible! It's not!

"Who is she?!" Damon asks quickly grabbing my arm urgently. "And what would she want with Brandon?"

"No," I say backing away. "No, it can't be. It just can't be."

"Amethyst, who is she?" he asks stepping towards me.

"No," I repeat. "No, no. This can not be true. No, no!"

"Amethyst, tell me who she is!" Damon hisses.

"She's dead!" I yell.

"Who?!" he hollers back.

"Her!"

"Who is?!" he yells irritatedly.

"My mother!"

Damon stares at me as my tears finally fall over my eyelids. I tumble back to the bed and fall down while trying to get air into my burning lungs. Pictures of her popped into my head. Her long brown hair and green eyes. Her clear white skin and freckles that went across her nose and cheeks in a line. A crying sound escapes my mouth and i turn away trying to hide my face.

"Your mother?!" he asks in shock. "That's your mothers name?"

"It certainly is," a girl voice says behind me. I jump and turn- screaming as loud as I can.

"Hello Amethyst." she smiles softly.

"Mom..."


	7. Erased

_**Amethyst's POV:**_

"Elena?!" I yell running downstairs into the main living room of the Salvatore boarding house. I just woke up and I need to talk to Elena. Who doesn't need to talk to their best friend at 3 in the morning? I look around the brightly lit room sighing when seeing it empty.

"Amy?!" Elena says urgently behind me, grabbing my arm and startling me into a scream.

"Oh my god Elena!" I hiss loudly with a smile as I turn around. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Amy are you okay?!" she says loudly-looking at me with wide worried eyes. Her grip on me tightens as she stares straight into my eyes waiting for me to respond.

"Uh, I'm fine," I say with one of my awkward laughs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard what-"

"Elena!" Damon yells from another room, interrupting our conversation. I jump at his voice and butterflies start nibbling at my stomach.

"Damon?!" she yells back. She lets go of my arm and looks behind her towards his voice.

"I need you!" he says not coming out of the room.

"Damon, not-"

"Now!" he orders. Elena looks back at me and rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asks quietly. Confusion builds in my mind. Why does she keep asking?

"Why do you-"

"Elena!" Damon yells again, stopping me in mid sentence.

"I think you can wait a second Damon!" she yells. A silent moment fills the air and Elena opens her mouth. "So-"

"Nope, I cant!" Damon suddenly yells. "Now get your butt in here or I'll come drag you in myself." he says in a sarcastic voice.

Elena sighs loudly and runs her hand through her hair."Fine! Sorry Amy, but the only way to get Damon to shut up is to do what he wants."

"It's Okay" I smile. She sends me an apologetic smile and turns around. I watch her walk into another room, shutting the door on the way. I stand there staring at the door. Why wouldn't i be okay? Did I miss something?

_Third person p.o.v_

"Damon," Elena says accusingly as she shuts the door to the kitchen. She looks around the empty room, seeing only dark brown walls, a marble counter with a silver sink and a big white refrigerate filled with foods only for humans only.

"Elena." Damon says leaning on the counter with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"What happened?" she sighs walking over to him, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Well," he says making himself look deep in thought. " I went to go erase Brandon's mind..., got Amy out of going to school, let her and Stefan bond, erased her mind, l-"

"You what?!" Elena hisses in a hushed voice.

"I let Amy and Stefan bond." he says with a shrug.

"You erased her mind?!" Elena asks horror flashing in her eyes, disbelief in her voice.

"It was for a good reason!" he says putting his arms up.

"Oh, and what was it? You just thought you could make everything better by erasing her mind and putting what you want in there?!" Elena freaks.

"Yeah actually," he says standing straight up and peering down at her.

"Damon! Why would you do that?!" she says in an upset voice.

"We were visited." he says leaning back again.

"What?!" she asks. "By who?"

"Mrs. Carlena Roslyn Haze." he answers.

"Who is that?!" she asks with a confused expression.

"Miss Amethyst Haze's mother." he says chugging the last of his drink and placing the cup on the counter.

"But Amethyst's last name is Kugler." Elena says.

"It's her maiden name."

"What? But it's still not possible. She's dead," Elena says furrowing her eyebrows at Damon.

"Well she is now," he says with a sideways smile.

"Damon, what happened?!" she asks in a serious expression.

"Well in a quick summary, her mother showed up saying she had Brandon, said some really hurtful things to Amy, tried to kill Amy, ended up with a stake through her heart by me. The end. Well that's not including the hour Amy cried and the five minutes it took me to erase her memory and put some things in there of my own." he shrugs.

"Damon, why didn't you tell me?!" she asks with her eyes wide and her face angered.

"I didn't think it was important." he says looking back towards the door.

"You should have told me! But instead i had to hear confusing rumors from Stefan!" she growls.

"Hey, even in his darkest days he still can never keep his mouth shut around you." he replies with a small smirk and and an annoyed shrug.

"Damon!" she warns.

"Hey, it's all good now. She doesn't remember anything. And there's a bonus. She already knows everything about us and Klaus, so now we can just go on doing things without having to explain them to her." he smiles.

"Damon, what did you take?" she asks standing closer to him as she peeks at the door.

"What? You mean from her mind? Oh just a bunch of nonsense, unimportant things like her childhood memories and all other memories she had."

"Damon!" Elena yells.

"Elena!" Amy shouts from outside the door. "Is everything okay?!"

"Oh yeah it's fine," Elena yells back giving Damon a death glare. "I'll be out in a minute."

"So now that you know," he says crossing his arms with a sigh. "Maybe you wont go around telling everyone the little secret. Especially Amethyst."

"Did you take everything away?" she asks leaning in. "Even memories of her brother?"

"I took everything away Elena. It was for the better," he sighs. "Now she can be happy and not a total pain in our asses."

"So who is she now?" she asks with sad eyes and a frown. "Who did you make her think she is?'

"All she knows is her name is Amethyst Cattrice, she grew up in a town near by, Millsow if your wondering, and she came to Mystic Falls after her parents moved to Canada to happily live out their dreams. She has many friends back at home but misses none of them. She then met us one night at The Grill and she found out everything about us and what she is. She took it all in gracefully and is living a very happy but alerted life with us in this house. Oh by the way, you two are best friends and she hates Tyler, mostly because I hate him." he says with proud smile.

"So you took Brandon away? Everything?" she asks shaking her head.

"It was the best thing to do." he says shaking his head back at her.

"So she knows...everything?" she asks looking down at her fingers.

"Every little detail," Damon smiles. "You know, not including a few exceptions that are not important."

"You took her life away." Elena whispers looking up to him with glassy eyes.

"And gave her a better one." he argues.

"How is this better?!" she asks. "All she knows is lies!"

"But she doesn't know that." he says forcefully, pointing at the door.

"Damon, I want you to give her memories back. It's not fair! You took her life away without her having a say in it! No matter how bad her life was, it's still not right. Change it back Damon, now!"

"I'm not changing what I did Elena," he says darkly as he leans towards her face. "You and I know that what I did was the best thing that could have happened."

"Your wrong Damon, it's not! It was completely wrong!"

"Well," he says with a slight shrug. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Change it Damon!" she orders again looking towards the door in anger.

"No Elena," he says pulling back away from her. "Now maybe you should go see how she's doing. We don't want her to start suspecting things."

_**Amethyst's p.o.v.**_

I see Elena walk out of the room and slowly make her way back over to me while wearing an awkward smile and a pair of foggy eyes.

"So, what was that about?" I ask curiously as I sit down on the soft sofa.

"Oh nothing. Just Damon being Damon," she sighs sitting down next to me. "So, is Stefan around?"

"Stefan?" I question with a frown. "I actually don't know. I haven't seen him lately. Why?"

"Oh I just need to talk to him." she says waving the subject off.

"Okay..." I say with a loud yawn.

"You should go to bed you look tired," Elena suggests looking at me with equally tired eyes.

"That's a good idea," I agree standing up with another yawn. "I think I may be getting a headache too."

"Okay, night," she smiles closing her eyes slowly.

"Elena, you should go to bed too." I say crossing my arms and peering down at her pale worn face.

"I will," she says opening her eyes. "Soon. I promise. I just need to talk to Stefan."

"Elena..." I sigh rolling my eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"An hour," she says in a whisper. "Just give me fifteen minutes and if he isn't here by then, I'll go to bed."

"Okay," I say with a smile smile. "I'll see you later. And Elena, if he doesn't show up, please do go to bed. And if an hour has not past and your a zombie, go to bed."

"Okay," she says with a little laugh. "Night Amy."

"Night." I smile."Night Damon!"

"Yeah, night Amethyst." he yells back

"Don't let Elena stay up to late!" I order.

"Oh I won't." he says as he steps into the room.

"Thanks," I smile. He's so handsome. How could someone like him be so handsome?

"Oh your very welcome." he smirks.

_**Third person p.o.v.**_

"Okay, you can leave now Damon." Elena says when Amethyst leaves the room.

"And why would I do that?" he asks sitting down beside her.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she asks closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Actually I don't." he shrugs.

"Damon" she says opening her eyes.

"What?" he replies looking down at her.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Probably sucking the life out of a tall blond right about now."

"That's not funny." she glares.

"It kind of is." he smiles.

"We're going to save him." she whispers quietly looking up at him with determination.

"Yes Elena we are. Because everyone can be saved." he says, repeating her annoying saying.

"Not everyone." she says placing her head down on the couch's arm. "But Stefan can be."

"You have so much faith in him." he sighs clearly tired of the subject.

"Of course i do." she whispers. "I love him and I know if our places were switched he'd have faith in me that I would get through everything and turn out okay. That he'd never give up on me like I will never give up on him."

"And how do you know that for sure?" he asks looking away.

"Because," she says with a yawn. "That's what love is."

"That's just crap Elena." he says rolling his eyes.

"No it's not Damon. And one day you'll know it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"One day you will find someone and you'll understand."

"Elena, I stopped looking for 'love' a long time ago."

"Well maybe you should start looking again," she says suggestively. "Because I'm off limits." Damon's face twists up in agony as he stands up.

"Oh i know Elena," he says walking behind the couch to get a drink. "Your love is for my brother."

"Damon, I know that voice of yours and it means your upset. But you have to-"

"I don't have to do anything Elena. I get it, you don't love me. But that doesn't mean I can't still love you!"

"Damon, I'm with Stefan." she said darkly as she sits completely up.

"Last I check you weren't and he couldn't give a damn about you."

"Damon, stop!" she orders as pain lingers in her eyes.

"You know what Elena, I will! I will back down and leave you alone with your robotic Stefan. But don't think you can come crying to me when your plans to save Stefan fail."

"Damon," she says quietly-her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"Good bye Elena," he says walking to the door. "Have a good life in hell."


	8. Klaus

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8! I may be writing chapter nine sooner hehehe.**

"Elena?" I whisper quietly. As i shake her arm softly, she lays motionless on the couch. "Come on Elena, you have to wake up."

"Wh-what?" she asks in a tired voice as she forces her eyes to open slowly, squinting up at me.

"You promised me you'd go to bed. Not wait up for the whole night," I say crossing my arms disappointingly.

"Oh, Amethyst," she says stretching her arms while letting out a loud yawn and whiny groan.

"Elena," i reply, tapping my foot on the floor in a rhythm. 1...2...3...4...

"What time is it?' she asks closing her eyes again. " Have you seen Stefan?"

"Oh, he didn't show up at all, did he?" I ask, picking her legs up and sliding onto the couch. I gently lay her legs back down on my lap.

"No," she sighs sitting up, flinging her legs on to the floor.

"How long did you wait?" I question.

"Oh not that long," she says waving me off.

"Elena," I answer in a warning tone.

"I fell asleep after like ten minutes," she replies, standing up.

"Oh, okay," I say believing her. I smile up at her and she gives me a weird look. It looks sad. Guilty.

"Elena...what's wrong?" i ask as i feel my smile turn to a frown.

"Uh, oh nothing," she says quickly, as if she snapped out of a daze.

"Elena, tell me," I say standing up in front of her with my arms crossed again.

"Amy, I'm fine," she says with a reassuring smile.

"Where's Damon?" I randomly ask, dropping the subject out of irritation.

"Damon?" she asks as she looks down at the floor. "I don't know."

"Okay, well I need to talk to him. I had a very...weird dream...again." I say remember the weird events that played in last nights dream.

"Really?!" she asks, sounding overly interested in what i have to say. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's stupid. Crazy. I think being around Stefan and Damon, well to be more specific, "vampires" for the past week, has messed with my head."

"What do you mean?" she asks crossing her arms, while sending me a concerning frown.

"Well in my dreams, t-"

"Hello loves," a British voice came from behind us. I turn around and gasp. Standing behind us was was a very pissed off Rebekah. And standing behind her was a charming grinning hybrid. Klaus. "Elena," he says with a smile. "Amethyst."

Damon's P.O.V

"Hello brother," I say as I slip into a seat next to Stefan at the bar in The Grill.

"Ah, Damon. What did I do to ever be honored with your presence." Stefan asks, tipping a shot into his mouth.

"Nothing. I'm pissed at Elena," I say as the bartender walks over. A seventeen year old boy with brown hair and tan skin. Very human, very...plain. "I'll take a glass of Bourbon," I say as I stare into his eyes. "And make it on the house."

"Okay," he nods and turns towards a rack of bottles. He searches until he clearly could not find what he was looking for. "Excuse me," he says looking back at me. "We don't have any on stock right now, but give me a minute, and i can get some from the back room."

I look away from him without answering with an annoyed expression and he takes off to the other side of the room, with an unsteady look in his eyes.

"That was very nice," Stefan comments, as he puts down his empty shot glass.

"Don't lecture me about my behavior Stefan. You don't even have yours intact."

"Oh, but i do Damon, I have it just the way I like it," he says running his finger around the top of the shot glass.

"You mean how Klaus likes it," I correct with a slight shrug.

"Speaking of Klaus, he's coming to town. I don't know if I have mentioned that yet." he says turning as a skinny tall brunette girl in a white apron and a name tag with Marissa walks by and takes a shot from her red tray. I watch her go to protest when he sends her a wink that makes her blush and speed away

What?!" I ask snapping my head in his direction. "What do you mean Klaus is coming to town? When?!"

"I think he said in a few days," he shrugs looking out across the bunches of people eating and chatting in their booths. "But hey, that was a couple of days ago."

I look away from my brother and hastly walk out of The Grill. I left Elena and Amethyst at the house. Alone. With Rebekah's unconscious body in the basement and Klaus...on a possible doppelganger hunt, looking for one, but maybe finding two.

**Amethyst's P.O.V**

"How do you know my name? We've never met," I say standing protectively in front of Elena who is cowering behind me with startled wide eyes.

"And yet, you know my name and what I look like. I could ask you the same," he says with a charming smile that, dare i say it, makes my skin shiver, and not in a bad way.

"You're Klaus," I say as my arm rests on my hip. "Well Niklaus," I correct, using his real name. "Everyone knows you."

"Well, I'm flattered Amethyst. And to be honest, i feel honored to be here in your presence," he says with a wink.

"And why would that be, Klaus?" I ask crossing my arms like Elena.

"Well your a doppelganger," he says with a smile. "And shockingly lovely."

"You do realize your hitting on me?" I ask with a short laugh. "And Elena."

"It's only intended for you, my lady," he says as Rebekah gives me a cold glare.

"Oh well, as appealing as that compliment is, i can't accept it. You understand, don't you?" I ask with an innocent smile on my face.

"Ah, I do," he says stepping next to Rebekah with a small smile. "We're enemies."

"Well actually, not yet," I disagree.

"Oh really?" he asks shockingly. "But I'm evil. I guessed since i am, I'm automatically your enemy, also because I'm not so close to your dear sister."

"If you leave her and I alone, plus the Salvatore brothers, I think we could try to be friends," I say uncrossing my arms. "I have always wanted a British friend."

"Oh but you see, you guys have something I want," he says with a mischief smile.

"Elena and I aren't somethings, we're people. And our blood, aren't somethings either." I say defensively.

"Worthless people," Rebekah whispers, making me growl.

"My apologies, I have upset you," Klaus says glancing at his sister with a look of disapproval. Disapproval? Why would he disapprove of what she just said? Doesn't he agree?

"What do you want Klaus?!" Elena says loudly, startling me. I forgot she was behind me...

"Yes, what do you want?!" a voice questions urgently next to me. I bounce to my right, startled by Damon's sudden appearance. I look at his face to see pure hatred showing in his eyes like glowing lights in a dark room.

"I'm just checking up on my two lovely-"

"Blood bags," Rebeka says finishing his sentences.

"No," he says giving her an annoyed look. "Well yes, but more like my...girls."

"We're not your 'girls' ," I say with a glare. "Though it's clear you wish i was."

"Your a feisty one," he comments with a smile. "I like you."

"Well I'm not feeling so hot about you right now..so..."

"Oh darling, don't be so rude," Klaus says frowning. "It makes you look unpleasant."

"Well it makes your sister look bitchy and yet you don't say anything about it, do you?" I say lifting a eyebrow.

Suddenly I'm pushed up against the wall, Rebekah's hand wrapped around my throat, choking me as she gives me an angry stare.

"Well, don't you-" I say taking in a big breath has she continues to shut my air-pipe. "have a temper." I whisper.

"I wouldn't talk if i were you. i could kill you in a second," she muttered darkly in my face.

"But you won't," I say with a smile as my hands grab hers in an reaction. "You wouldn't- wouldn't dare kill y- your brothers blood bag." I manage to say.

"Get off her!" Damon says grabbing at Rebekah. She flings him across the room and her veins under eyes surface and her eyes turn deep red.

"Rebekah, put her down," Klaus says calmly, watching us with strained eyes. She stays in the same position, squeezing my throat tighter, finally making me feel a bit anxious.

"Rebekah!" Klaus says louder, in a warning tone.

"You heard him," I whisper quietly, before she releases and walks back over to her brother.

"She deserved it," she says to Klaus.

"Now, you can't go around killing my doppelgangers Rebekah," he sighs. "No matter how much you want to."

"I almost think i hate her more than Elena," she mutters turning around. "I'm going home, you can finish your business by yourself," she says and disappears out of the house.

"What a nice sister you have," I say sarcastically as I see Damon stand up and zip to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking over my neck, checking for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think." I answer doubtfully.

"I'm terribly sorry. My sister...can be...difficult," Klaus apologies kindly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I say rubbing my throat.

"So, back to business," Klaus says clapping his hands together.

"What business?" Damon asks narrowing his eyes.

"Where is Stefan?" Klaus asks looking around. "It seems as if he is not here."

"He's having a drink, let him be," Damon demanded in a growl.

"Well that's not following my orders," Klaus says rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"Yeah? Well he doesn't care about your rules. To be honest, and this is because of you by the way, he doesn't care about anything. He's just being the plain old douche you made him to be." Damon answers.

"I just had him shut his humanity off. I have no control in how he is after that," Klaus says with a smile.

"Are you stupid?" I ask with a frown. "How else would someone without any humanity act?!"

Klaus looks at me with interest, wonder.

"Huh?!" I ask with risen eyebrows.

"Well it looks like everything is fine here," Klaus says stepping back. "I will be on my way."

"Hopefully never coming back," I snicker loudly.

"Oh, don't be like that," he says winking for a second time. "You know you like me."

"Yeahhh, sureeee!" I say as he disappears in a blink of an eye.

"What?" Damon asks turning to me. "You cant be serious..."

"What?" I question frowning in confusion.

"You guys were not just flirting with each other," he says with a serious expression. "I CAN'T stress how STUPID that-"

"Dude, ew, no!" I say looking away back towards the door. "Klaus and I? No way! He may be cute and all, but he's Klaus and that alone should make you think that what your saying right now is crazy AND impossible."

"Amethyst, you have to stay away from him," Elena says grabbing my arm. "He's-"

"I KNOW!" I say loudly, pulling my arm out of her grasp. "Why do you guys think I like Klaus?! Are you two crazy?!"

"Well, I am a vampire," Damon says with a shrug. "And vampires are pretty crazy."

"Stefan isn't," Elena says looking down at her feet.

"Oh Elena," Damon says in a high pitched voice. "When did you get here?!" Elena sighs and rolls her eyes sadly. She turns around and walks upstairs, her phone in hand, probably messaging Stefan like always.

"What happened between you and Elena?" I ask as she disappears.

"The usually," Damon says as we both stroll into the living room, where he got his daily Bourbon.

"Care to elebrate?" I question sitting down on the sofa.

"I'd rather not," he says sitting down next to me. His presence reminded me of what i needed to talk to him about. My dream.

"Oh ok. Well Damon, I have something I'd like to talk about with you..." Im say quietly. I know Damon isn't the one to really help people with their problems, but he always listens.

"Well first I think we should figure out a plan, since Klaus knows you exist now," Damon sighs.

"Please Damon, I've been waiting to talk to you. We can plan later."

"If it's a girl thing, go talk to Elena," he says eyeing me carefully. "If it's a personal girl thing that you think Elena wouldn't understand, go talk to Stefan because i'm positive he will. And if it's a 'how to ruin yours or somebody else's life thing, talk to Klaus."

"What if it's a...weird thing?" I question picking at the tips of my fingers.

"I'm all ears," he answers.

"Well it's about these dreams i keep having..." I whisper.

"Are they wet ones?" he asks with a wide grin. "Because if they are, you've certainly come to the right person."

"No, they're not," I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh, well than i think this may be a topic for Bonnie," he sighs.

"Yeah, the thing is, I don' know Bonnie personally so..."

"Keep going," he interrupts.

"These dreams," I say frowning a little as I try hard to remember. "They're...weird."

"I think we already established that, move on," he says as he waves his hand in my face.

"In the dreams...are me. And this, this boy. A very handsome boy. He seems to be in all of them. And he seems to know me in them also and i seem to know him."

"How long have you been having these dreams?" he asks quietly.

"Every time i've gone to sleep," i sigh loudly.

"Can you give me a description? Of the boy I mean."

"I can do better than that. I can give you a name," I whisper.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's Brandon," I say as my heart aches. It seems to always ache when i think about it. "Brandon Kugler. I know, i'm probably crazy, but i feel like that name means something."

"You probably just saw him on T.V. once and developed a small crush on him. He will go away soon." Damon says standing up.

"Where are you going?!" I ask, grabbing his arm.

"The grill," he says pulling his arm out of my grasp. "I'll be back later."

"Damon!" I yell as he walks out of the room. "Damon!"

"Amethyst?" a voice asks behind me.

"Yes Elena?" I ask turning around.

"What else do you dream about?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh, nothing," she says playing with her fingers. "I am just curious."

"Oh, well nothing else. Not really," I answer.

"Oh okay," she says nodding quickly.

I slouch back down on the couch with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asks flipping her phone back out.

"I'm just so bored. Being kept inside this house all day is extremely boring. I haven't seen a new person in days! To be honest, seeing Klaus for the first time was kind of...exciting."

"Oh," she says as her phone vibrated. She opened up her phone and read something.

"You know, I swear I had a phone. Have you seen one laying around here?"

"No," she says looking back up to me slowly. "But i do know what we can do to kill your boredom."

"What?" I ask laying my head on the back of the couch.

"Your going to meet someone," she says smiling.

"Who?" I ask.

"Caroline. And don't worry, she's a lot to handle," she says with wide eyes. "But you will love her!"

"Oh good!" I cheer standing back up with a small yawn. "Finally."

"What?" she asks as she walks down to stand in front of me.

"I finally get to see someone new. This is amazing."

"Well if i think about it, you have seen a new person. Klaus," she says with a sigh.

"That is true," I say shaking my head. "But he doesn't count. Because i don't like him."

"Okay," she says as a small laugh escapes her lips. "So Caroline will be here in a few minutes."

"Good," I say looking around the house. "This should be fun."

**Damon's P.O.V**

I open my phone and immediately dial Bonnie's number. I listen to the rings as i drive down to The Grill. Finally she answers, in a tired, worn out voice.

"What do you want Damon?" she sighs quietly.

"Meet me at The Grill," I order and hang up.


	9. Out

"Elena!" a girl voice yells as a tall skinny blond girl who looks around our age strolls into the living where Elena and I sit. She has fairly pale skin and a small pointy nose. Her voice is high pitched and her eyes are a light hazel,almost Carmel color that mixes with a fair amount of green that stands out more than the hazel. In her hand is a green purse that is alligator patterned and has a zipper on both sides and a zipper on the top to bring you into the main department of the purse. She grips that thing like it's her life.

"Caroline!" Elena smiles as she stands up. I stay sitting as i peer up at a glowing Caroline. It's hard to not notice how beautiful she is. Jealousy hits me like a punch in the stomach and i look down for a second, trying to hide my ugly expression i'm probably wearing.

"Hey Elena!" she says happily as i look up to see her hugging Elena. She pulls away quickly and spins her body to face me."Hi Amethyst how have you-!"

Caroline looks at Elena suddenly and frowns, I look at Elena and catch her lips moving slowly.

"What did you say Elena?" I ask frowning.

"Oh, ah,, she said nothing," Caroline says smiling again,. "I'm Caroline."

"I figured," I say quietly as I stand up.

"Your a sarcastic one," she laughs as she traps me in a tight, welcoming hug.

"Ah, can't...breathe!" I stutter breathlessly.

"Oh, i'm so sorry! I forget that my grip on people is more...aggressive now," she says smiling at me sheepishly.

"It's okay," I laugh as I look towards Elena. Silence fills the air as Caroline looks at us with wide, excited yes.

"So, what's the plan for today girls?!" Caroline says as i look back to her to see her smiling even wider. Why is this girl so happy?! Didn't her world just crash down in front of her? Though she does look a bit sad in her eyes, but its only a small speck if anything. How does she stay so...together?

"I personally, would love to leave this house," I say raising my hand.

"Well you know you can't," Caroline says sending me a sympathetically look.

"Why not? Wasn't the reason i was hiding here was so Klaus wouldn't find out? Well to keep you updated Caroline and to remind you Elena," I say looking at her. "He knows of my existence."

"What?! He does?!" Caroline asks in shock as she grabs my hands. I give her a strange look as she stares into my eyes. "When?!"

"Ah, I don't know. Not long ago. He just kind of showed up , revived his sister, flirted a bit, then left," I mumble quietly.

"Well it's safer for you in here," Elena says as Caroline lets go of my hands.

"Why?" I question. "If your worried about Klaus suddenly grabbing me, may i remind you he has access to this house, so he has access to me..."

"Yeah, but when your here, you know you have Stefan or Damon protecting you," Elena says crossing her arms.

"Do you see Stefan OR Damon around right now?" I ask looking around. " Because I don't."

"Well that's because I'm here," she says trying to convince me that there's still reasons for me to stay couped up in this house.

"Elena, If Klaus really wanted me, you know you wouldn't be able to stop him from taking me, no offense," I say rolling my eyes.

"What's with your attitude lately?" Elena asks frowning.

"Sorry!" I growl falling onto the couch. "It's being stuck in this house all day!"

"Then lets leave!" Caroline says happily as she claps her hands together.

"Caroline, she-"

"Elena, she's right. Klaus 'supposedly' knows about her, so why keep her stuck in here?"

"Really?!" I ask sitting up full of sudden energy.

"Caroline, even though Klaus knows about her, it could still be dangerous. Plus, no one knows about her,"

"Well if people start to question, say the truth. She's your twin sister that just popped in Mystic Falls and is now living with you." she smiles.

"I like Caroline's plan," I mention desperately.

"I don't know..." Elena sighs doubtfully.

"Oh come on Elena! Let Amy have some fun!" Caroline begs.

"Yeah, let me have some fun!" I say copying Caroline.

"What if Kathrine suddenly shows up? Or Klaus?" she fights.

"We're just going to go to The Grill!" Caroline whines. "And possibly a party later tonight," she says biting her lip.

"Fine, we can go to The Grill, but no party!" Elena says caving in.

"Oh come on!" Caroline frowns. "The parties at Tyler's house. Perfectly safe!"

"Tyler? Tyler Lockwood?" I ask cringing at the name.

"Yeah, you know him?" she asks extra happily. "He's super hot!"

"I hate him," I say darkly, crossing my eyes.

"Oh," she says awkwardly as she plays with a strand of her hair. Then she steps right up to me and stares right into my eyes. "Give him another chance, you'll like him."

"Okay," I smile as i look at Elena.

"Okay, let's go," Elena sighs. "Amethyst," she says giving a disapproving look towards Caroline.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Don't let me forget to give you more vervain," she grumbles.

"Oh, vervain! I havent taken that in days!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. Order a coffee at The Grill. There is usually vervain in it now a days," she suggests.

"Okay, will do," i reply.

"Ok! So lets go!" Caroline says as she drags Elena and I to the door. She grabs the handle and yanks it open. We all gasp and stumble back, startled. I see Klaus staring at all of us from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Elena says with a bit of fright in her voice. Instead I roll my eyes at him and sigh, pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask lower my head for a second with annoyance. "Why do you have to be here? I was just going to leave this house for the first damn time in what? A week? And you have to show up and I'm betting you changed Elena's mind already!"

"I'm looking for Stefan," he answers with a firm smirk on his lips. I see the sun beating down on him and my body yearns for the warmth of it's rays. Oh how long its been since I've seen the sun. Felt it. I step forward and Caroline jumps in front of me.

"It's fine," I whisper and walk pass her to outside next to Klaus. I stand right next to Klaus and I smell his cologne instantly. A heavy bitter scent of...ash? He stares down at me, amused.

"He's not here," I say looking up to his face. "So you can leave."

"It seems like he is never here," Klaus responds unhappily.

"That's because all he does these days is occasionally stalk Elena and get drunk anywhere that sells alcohol," I mutter quietly.

"Well then, I guess I'll go check The Grill. Everyone seems to gather there," he replies.

"No, you can't!" I say quickly, grabbing his arm. He looks down at my arm shocked from my touch. I take my hand away immediately and look down, confused. Why did i touch him? Why am I even two feet away from him? Isn't he dangerous?!

"And whys that, love?" he asks with a wide grin.

"Because we're going there!" I complain, crossing my arms. "And if you are going there, they probably wont let me go! I NEED to go! Please don't go!" Caroline and Elena look at me like I'm crazy as I realize I'm begging Klaus. Klaus, out of all people. I find that I'm completely comfortable with his presence. Why is this? It's actually troubling me...

"Well, I do have some other things to do," he says smiling down at me with firework eyes.

"Seriously?" I ask in shock. "Your going to put your plans aside so I can go to The Grill?!"

"What? I can't be nice once in a while?" he asks looking at Elena and Caroline.

"Once in a very long while," Caroline mutters.

"Thank you!" I say with wide eyes.

"But do one thing for me love," he says touching a piece of my hair. I don't know why I didn't move. I wasn't really scared. Klaus is just not...scary looking. He sounds scary,and I guess he is, but damn he could fool anyone.

"What?" I ask as my smile falls.

"Amethyst," Elena warns, as Caroline stands protectively in front of her, watching Klaus and I like a hawk.

"Look in the mirror, love." he answers. He then disappears, leaving me dumbstruck. Confused.

"What? He wants me to look in the mirror?!" I ask frowning at them.

"I don't know, he doesn't make sense. Okay, lets go to The Grill!" Caroline says.

"Wait, do you have a mirror?" I ask, stopping her at the doorway.

"Come on, your not really going to look in the mirror are you?" she asks with a laugh.

"He made me feel insecure, now do you have one?" I answer holding my hand out.

She sighs loudly as she opens her purse. "Yes I do," she says taking out her cover up powder. She hands me the circled brown container and i open it to the cover up and a mirror. I look at myself in the mirror and gasp.

"Oh my god! I need a shower! My hair looks so greasy! And my makeup! It's worn off! Why didn't you guys tell me?! You were going to let me go out looking like this?! Thank god Klaus told me!" I say handing Caroline her mirror back.

"Amethyst, you look fine!" Elena says with a small chuckle. "And don't thank god for anything that has to do with Klaus. Klaus is bad!"

"I'm going to take a needed shower you guys," I say making my way towards the stairs. "I cannot believe you two didn't tell me!"

"But Amy!" Elena complains, leaning against the wall.

"No buts Elena! A girl can simply not go out like this," I say pointing at myself. "It is just NOT right. You guys stay down here and talk. I won't be long. An hour at most!"

"Okay, well I'm hungry, can I get some blood from your basement?" Caroline asks with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Elena sighs sitting on the couch.

"Don't be grumpy Elena!" I say getting to the top of the stairs. "An hour! I'll only take an hour!"

"Oh my god, it's been so long!" I say loudly as I swing the door open to The Grill. The smell of delicious fresh food and alcohol fills my nose. Caroline, Elena and I look around and I spot Damon sitting at the bar with...bonnie?

"Look, Damon and Bonnie are here!" I say as both the girls look towards the bar. Damon's head turns and at the sight of us, an annoyed irritated expression took over his face. He gets up quickly and starts stalking towards us, leaving a Bonnie looking speechless.

"What is going on here?!" he asks, standing in front of us, staring down at me.

"Well Amethyst needed to get out of that house of yours," Caroline says crossing her arms while rolling her eyes. "We decided to come hang out in The Grill."

"Are you crazy?!" he hisses, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What's the harm?" Caroline asks grabbing my arm. "She's safe with me."

"Come on, your going back," Damon says grabbing my other arm.

"No!" I say trying to get out of his grip. "I don't want to!"

"This is absurd!" Damon exclaims, letting go of me.

"Yes, now i would like something to drink, care to buy me a drink?" I ask Damon.

"No," he says with a 'what the hell' expression.

"I would love to buy you a drink ,my lady," a too recognizing voice says a few feet behind Damon.

"Klaus, do you stalk me?" I question, moving to see his face.

A smile spreads across his face as he chuckles. "I've been wondering the same thing about you."

"I thought you had things to do," Elena says, standing behind Caroline with a nervous expression.

"I did, and now they're done," he snaps at her.

"Oh come on, you couldn't have ran out of lives to ruin just yet," Damon says with his usually sarcastic tone.

"Damon, I am not always ruining someones life. I even help people sometimes," Klaus says smiling my way.

"Klaus helping someone?! Did i get killed sometime this week and get sent to a crazy world?!" Damon replies.

"How about that drink?" I ask Klaus as i grow tired of the bickering.

"Your not serious!" Damon says looking at me like I'm stupid.

"I'm so serious," I say as I start walking towards Klaus. Damon grabs my arm and whips me around to face him.

"Are you stupid? He's Klaus, he wants you dead!" he growls quietly.

"He doesn't want me dead Damon, he wants my blood. I'm no use to him dead, so..."

"Amethyst, you've got to be the stupidest, craziest, most moronic doppelganger yet," Damon expresses, releasing me from his grip and running both his hands through his hair.

"Good," I say, crossing my arms.

"Good?!" he questions loudly.

"Guys, no need to be rude. I'm only buying her a drink," Klaus says putting his arms up.

"I'm watching you," Damon says staring Klaus down.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he questions looking around The Grill. "Drain her blood and leave her body here with tons of witnesses. Damon, I am much more smarter than that."

"Yeah see, I'll be fine," I smile as I quickly make my way over to Klaus before he could grab me.

"Amy-"

"Elena, let her go," Caroline says cutting her off. "She doesn't know any better. Let her learn."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I say stepping forward.

"Lets stop these childlike games Amethyst. Come on love, what would you like to drink?"

"I'd like a sprite," I say turning around. "And to sit in that booth, far in that corner away from people."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have plans," Klaus says raising his eyebrows as he follows me over to the booth.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself," I laugh as I sit down with him across from me.

"So, how's your new life going?" he asks sitting back with interest. "The new life with the Salvatore brothers and whoever else is in their little group."

"Uh, good. Elena and I are getting along. I guess it's pretty...close to normal for me actually. Not including everyone around me being some kind of supernatural being," I laugh.

"You know they are going to HATE you after your done talking to me," he says with a laugh.

"No they won't. I'm too love able to hate," I snort.

"Are you now?" he asks.

"Yes, now where is a damn waiter?! I'm thirsty."

"I'm going to go up to the bar and order," he sighs standing up.

"Okay, don't forget, I want sprite."

"I haven't forgotten," he smiles.

He turns around and starts to walk away. I look down at my fingers and start to play with my fingernails. What am I doing? Why am I talking to Klaus? What's wrong with me? A pair of eyes land on me and I look up. I look around the room searching for them, only to see that no one is looking at me. I look behind me and no one was even there. I feel the piercing eyes staring through my face. Who the hell is looking at me?! I stand up and i look around the room a second time. Though people were looking at me now so it did no help. I sit back down and frown as I feel the eyes lower their sight and look down my whole body. Irritated, I abruptly stand up with annoyance and anger.

"Whoa," Klaus says stepping back with two filled glasses of sprite.

"Oh sorry," I sigh, looking around again. I see Damon and Elena sitting at the bar, obviously fighting about something. Bonnie and Caroline are no where in sight.

"What's wrong?' he asks as we both sit down.

"Oh, nothing," I lie as he slides my cup of sprite across the table into my hand.

"Oh come on love. I know when someone's lying," he says taking a sip of his drink.

"Anyone?" I ask taking a sip as well.

"Well, not everyone," he admits. "But you. Your easily readable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say looking down at my drink. "Thanks for the sprite by the way."

"Nice try, but your not changing the subject that easily."

"Yeah I am," i say taking another sip of my soda.

"You know, there's something...different about you," he says looking straight into my eyes. "Strange."

"Uh, thank you?" I question, giving him my 'I kind of understand what your saying, but what the hell is that supposed to mean?' look.

"I didn't say THAT was a compliment, love."

"No, but i took it as one."

Ah, you stand correct," he says nodding his head at me. I feel the eyes on me again. This time they seem more intense. They feel like they are full of hatred. Anger. I start to feel extremely uncomfortable and start fidgeting. Why am i feeling this? What am I feeling?

"Darling, what's wrong?" Klaus asks frowning.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine," I say standing up. "I just feel a little hot. Okay, make that a lot!" I start getting light-headed and my eyes start to droop. It's too hard to keep them wide open. What's going on?! I feel strong arms gripping my arms and i instantly know their Klaus's.

"Amethyst, you feel hot! All over!," he says as his hands touch my face. " Really hot!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'm-" I stop talking as my eyes close against my will. I feel myself falling fast towards the floor.

"Amy!" I hear Damon say right next to me.

"Eh..." I say weakly as I just lay in Klaus's arms.

"Amy?! Amethyst?! Are you okay?!" Elena says with a loud worried tone. "Amy, say something!"

"So...hot," I whisper before slipping unconscious into a world of darkness.


	10. A Quick Turn to Wrongville

Damon's Pov:

"What's going on?!" Klaus asks, pacing in front of my bed, being excruciatingly irritating.

"Who knows, maybe she's sick," I answer rolling my eyes.

"No, sickness doesn't just show up and make someone pass out. This is something caused by a witch. I can tell," he answers rubbing his jaw in annoyance.

"Then why did you ask?" I ask crossing my arms.

I look down at Amethyst seeing her face covered with sweat and my sheets tangled around her like a cocoon from her constant rolling and curling up in a ball. I wonder what she's dreaming of. Brandon? Possibly. That is still a mystery. Bonnie doesn't know what the hell is happening, figures. She just knows Amethyst shouldn't be dreaming of him or even thinking about him since i compelled her to forget him and his name.

It makes me wonder if he is somehow trying to reach out to her like he's in trouble. He is still missing. But that would mean he was a witch, or knew one who was working with him and Amethyst didn't know anything about supernatural beings so it would be odd for her brother to be one or be friends with one. I just wish I got more out of her mother, but she had to piss me off and make me kill her before i could get answers.

"Call your little witch friend. She could help," Klaus demands.

"Who? Bonnie? That girl knows nothing. She would be no help. Especially when her little Gilbert boy has a ghost problem she thinks she can fix," I say sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"She's better than nothing. Why don't you tell her I want her. I think that will get her here," he smiles. "And if she refuses to cooperate, I'll deal with her personally."

"Oh, bringing out the death threats are we," I sigh. "Elena!" I yell giving Klaus a tired look. I notice him looking at Amethyst in a not-Klaus way and give him a weird look. Why is he looking at her with...worry? No, that can't be worry. Klaus doesn't worry about other people. Well it could be that his doppelganger blood would be gone if she died. Yeah, that makes perfect sense. If she died, he wouldn't be able to use her blood and that would crush him. All he cares about his doppelganger blood.

"Damon," Elena says weakly as she leans on the doorway. The look in her eyes seems off. I rush to her with a deep frown and grab her arms. She looks so tired and weak. Pale.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I ask, watching her as she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Are you feeling lightheaded?" Klaus asks urgently behind me. Elena slowly nods and starts falling forward, into my arms.

"Elena?" I say with involuntarily fear. "Elena?!" I shake her back and forth, trying to get her to open her eyes.

"What's h-" She stops talking and falls motionless. My eyes immediately flicker to a very pissed off original. He gives me a murderous expression and disappears out of the room.

Amethyst P.O.V~~~

I twist and turn my body as i open my heavy eyelids. A groan escapes my mouth as i look down at Damon who is settled at the end of the bed, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Damon?!" I ask quietly, as i close my eyes again.

"Amethyst?" I hear him say as the end of the bed rises. I open my eyes to find Damon knelt down next to me, searching my face with a curiousity.

"Damon," I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Damon grumbles, running a hand through his hair. Something catches my eye and i turn my head to see Elena laying next to me, eyes closed, body motionless.

"Whoa, what happened to her?!" I ask turning back to Damon with big eyes.

"Same thing as you," Damon answers with sad eyes. "She hasn't waken up yet."

"I can see," I whisper, looking back at her face.

"Oh love, your awake!" Klaus says as I turn to see him walk in with Stefan.

"Is that a British thing?" i ask as i start to pull the covers back.

"Is what a British thing?" Klaus asks furrowing his eyebrows

"To call everybody love," I answer, standing up with the help of Damon.

"I suppose it is," Klaus answers with an awkward looking smile.

"I thought so," I say nodding my head.

"You seem awfully fine. You're not freaking out," Klaus comments.

"Why freak out?" I ask shrugging. "I'm awake. There's a good chance Elena will be awake soon too."

"Well, you don't know what the hell happened and to keep you up to date, Bonnie couldn't figure out what was wrong either, not that she cared since little Gilbert has a 'big' problem she needs to fix. Well i mean, she cares, it's just that-"

"Damon," I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"What?"

"Your babbling," I laugh.

"No, i'm just filling you in with all the stuff that has been going on while you laid half dead on my bed," Damon says snottily.

"So your okay with the situation?" Klaus asks confused.

"Eh, well no one has died, so every things rainbows and unicorns," I smile looking towards Stefan. "Hey Stefan, long time no see. Where have you been!"

"Is she usually like this?" I hear Klaus asks.

"She did say some strange things when I met her," Damon responds in a questioning voice. "But somethings not right."

"Amethyst," Stefan nods. "I've been, around."

"The last two times I've been here, you've been no where to be seen," Klaus grumbles, looking at Stefan with disapproval.

"Well I have things I have to do," Stefan says giving Klaus a careless expression.

"Your supposed to be watching Elena. Amethyst now too, and for some reason, you have difficulty doing so," Klaus growls.

"I'm sorry Klaus, I will make sure to do as you want from now on, and not have a life of my own" Stefan says in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Stefan, you do not want to test me," Klaus threats, staring at him with his small fiery eyes.

"Guys, please!" I say shaking my head. "Stop bickering. Do you realize how completely irritating it is?" I question, letting out a yawn.

"Amethyst is right. If you two are going to fight, do it elsewhere, i really couldn't care less about what you two have to settle," Damon sighs, sitting back down, watching Elena.

"Let's put a stop to these childish games. Elena is unresponsive in bed and we need to figure out why," Klaus says as his eyes met mine. I feel myself get nervous and i look away from him and peer down at Elena.

"I agree," I whisper.

"Okay, so where should we start?" Damon asks.

"I can't help but suspect that the witch has something to do with this," Klaus says fiercely.

"Bonnie?" I ask with shock. "She'd never do anything like this to Elena and I."

"How would you know that?" Damon asks with a twisted face. "You haven't even met her!"

"It's what i feel," I say crossing my arms.

"You can't live on your feelings, darling," Klaus says. "Your feelings nor gut can guide you like the pure facts can."

"Well you go ahead and believe what you want hybrid. I have my own beliefs i will live by," I respond. "I trust Bonnie. If i had to, i'd trust her with my life."

"Whoa okay, there is definitely something wrong here," Damon says with a serious expression. "Amethyst does not trust people she doesn't know."

"People can change," I say defending myself.

"Not in a two day time span where they weren't even conscious," Damon argues.

"Life works in mysterious ways," I fight.

"I'm going to talk to the witch of yours. I'm getting very upset with her," Klaus grumbles. I watch him disappear, and i suddenly feel...different. Lighter? Energetic?

"He better not hurt Bonnie," I curse, sitting back down on the bed.

"If i find out she hurt you and Elena, I'll hurt her myself," Damon clearly points out.

"I think i would too," Stefan says thoughtfully. "I never really did like her. Even when i had my humanity."

"You still have your humanity," I say rolling my eyes. "The size of it is just really...out of proportion."

"I'd say," Damon comments.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I better be off." Stefan sighs. " I have better things to do with my time."

"No you don't," I reply, shaking my head.

"That would be up to me Amethyst, not you," he says back.

"Not technically," I sigh. "You and I both know all your going to do is go to The Grill and try to drink your problems away which is, may i point out, impossible."

"Are you okay Amethyst?" Damon asks turning his full attention on me. "You are usually more quiet than this. And you usually keep your opinions to yourself."

"So i'm speaking my mind, it's not illegal," I snort.

"No, but it's not like you," He mumbles.

"It's like me now. I don't know, I just feel, different. More alive. More, myself. You get me?" I ask.

"Okay, I'm going to figure out what's going on here. Stefan," Damon says as we both turn our heads to see Stefan gone. "Go ahead and drink your immortal life away, selfishly. We don't need your help here. Nope, We'll be fine," he sighs sarcastically.

"Damon, we will be fine," I comment.

"Yeah okay," He says walking towards the door. "Now, you stay here with Elena, I'm going to follow Klaus and make sure he does nothing reckless."

"Aw, can't i do that?!" I whine. "It sounds so much more fun!"

"Are you crazy?! Someone is likely trying to kill you and you want to walk out in public, right under their nose?" He asks, giving me a look of stupidity.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I mutter.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Try to go back to being...normal before i get back, okay?" he replies.

"Yep," I sigh laying down next to Elena.

Amethyst pov:

I open my eyes to the sound of a high pitch ringtone. I turn over with a groan to see Elena still dead to this world. "Are you ever going to wake up?" I ask. I look down at her pocket and see it vibrating. Without a second thought, i take her skinny black phone out of her pocket and open it. On the screen said Jeremy in big letters. I push the green phone button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, as i lay on my back.

"Elena?!" a smooth, shocked voice asks on the other line.

"Guess again," I say with a smile.

"Amethyst?' he guesses with a softer tone.

"One more guess," I giggle.

"Kathrine," he says darkly.

"No, you had it right the second time," I grumble.

"So your...Amethyst?" he asks awkwardly.

"I think so. Last time I checked i was," I say with a questioning tone.

"It's weird. You sound just like both of them," he comments.

"Well, I am their twin," I point out.

"Yeah, i get that," he answers quietly.

"Elena is still unresponsive if your wondering," I mumble, looking over at her emotionless face.

"Oh alright," he says disappointingly.

"Hey, just wondering, you wanna come over?" I ask.

"Me?" he asks confusingly.

"Who else would i be asking?" I say rolling my eyes. "You don't have to. It's just, i haven't met you yet and you know, maybe you want to check on your sister."

"I'd like to, but i dont have a car," he answers.

"I'll call Caroline and have her give you a ride. It'd be good to have some company. Elena isn't really fun right now,"

"Okay, I'll come over," he agrees.

"Great!" I say smiling widely. "Ill call her now. "

"Okay" he says and hangs up.

"Hey," I hear Stefan's voice say and i look up to see him standing near Elena.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?!"

"I have orders from Klaus and Damon to get Elena somewhere safe and you to Caroline's.

"Really?" I ask squinting my eyes at him.

"Yeah," he says picking Elena up.

"Okay, well Caroline is already coming, so you don't need to wait here," I point out. "Though, Jeremy is coming too."

"Damon called her, she's coming straight here," he responds.

"Oh okay," I say slowly. Elena's phone rings and I look down to see Caroline written on the screen. I look back up to say something only to see Stefan and Elena gone. I sigh and open the phone.

"Hey Caroline," I say with a smile.

"I'm on my way," she says in her high pitch voice.

"I've been told," i answer.

"Okay. So don't go anywhere," she says seriously. "Stay right where you are."

"What exactly is going on? Why would i not be safe in the boarding house?" I ask her. "I always was."

"I explain it when I pick you up, okay?" she promises.

"Okay," I sigh.

"I'll see you in a few," she says energetically and hangs up.

I take the phone from my ear and click disconnect.

I close my eyes and stand still for what feels like forever. I take in a deep breathe and open my eyes again to shockingly see Kathrine standing in the doorway with a big smirk on her face.

"Kathrine, what are you doing here?!" I question stepping away from her. "You scared me!"

"I'm doing something, long over do Elena," she says as she bolts to my side.

"Wha, wai-"

She bites into her arm and suddenly forces it on to my mouth. Her warm blood travels into my mouth and down my throat. I try to push her arm away but she is too strong for me. "Drink it Elena! It's not like you haven't before." She says.

I struggle trying to get out of her grasp until she removes her arm from my mouth and looks straight at my face. I try to say something, but the taste of blood on my tongue gags me, making it impossible to speak. "This is going to stop everything. Klaus, his future hybrids, everything." I feel her grab my neck and in the moment, pain shot up my neck and i collapse to the floor in complete darkness.


	11. The Choice and The Witch

**Damon P.O.V:**

"You really think this Bennett witch is making Elena and Amethyst sick?" I ask, standing in a small room, in the house of Klaus. It has blood red walls with a dark brown rug. A few brown desks sit against the walls, holding a few mirrors and brushes. The bed that lies in the middle of the room is covered with red and gold sheets. The room is darker than what I'm used to, but incredible pleasant and luxurious.

"I have no doubt about it," he sighs looking down at his clock. "Where the hell is Stefan?!"

"He probably stopped at The Grill for a drink," I comment as my phone vibrates. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller I.D. Caroline. I let out a sigh and answer.

"Hello?"

"Damon?!" a small worried cry asks, as the sound of fingers trembling on the phone echos through my ears.

"Caroline?" I question. "What's wrong?!" I look up at Klaus who is staring at me with intense, burning eyes.

"Damon, i just showed up at your house and I went to get Amethyst," she explains. "I came into your room and saw her laying on the ground! Damon, she's not breathing! I think she's dead! I don't hear her heartbeat Damon! What am I supposed to do?! She can't just be dead!" Caroline shrieks as i hear her burst into tears. Shock overcomes me and i become speechless. This can't be possible! Is she really dead?! Who killed her?! Is it an effect from what happened earlier?! Is it going to happen to Elena?!

"Caroline," Klaus says concerninglyy and strained as he grabs the phone from me.

"What?!" she asks loud enough for me to hear. I stand back and listen, dumbfounded.

"Check her mouth," Klaus orders, glimpsing at me.

"What? Why?" she asks confused.

"Check for blood," Klaus says rubbing his chin with his other hand in a frustrated expression.

"You don't think-"

"There's blood on the inside of her lips!" Caroline responses quickly.

"Just what i thought." he answers angrily.

"Wait, do you think she's transforming?!" Caroline asks with a shocked, horrified tone.

"Yes," Klaus answers. "And I have an idea of who caused it."

**Amethyst point of view:**

I slowly open my eyes, seeing nothing but blackness surrounding me. Under me i feel a familiar bed and laid across me, familiar soft-silky sheets. I raise my arms and wipe my eyes, letting out a small grunt and moan as my legs stretched down the bed. I look around for any indication of light, finding none. I sit up, rubbing my sore neck. I think of what happened, but for some reason, i can't remember. I can't remember what happened...but i do remember one thing. I start to panic immediately as I attempt to jump out of the bed. I get caught in the layers of the sheets and fall towards the ground, but being caught just before slamming into it. Two strong arms lift me to my feet. I scramble away from the quickly, hitting against the wall. "Who the hell are you?!" I ask, running my hand over the wall, looking for a light switch.

"I advise you not to turn the light on, love," Klaus's voice suggests gently.

"What's happening?! What happened?!" I question, stopping my search and pinning myself against the wall.

"You mean, you don't remember?" he asks in a confused voice. I hear him take a few steps towards me and i swallow down my anxiety.

"All i remember is...am i a vampire?!" I ask, taking in deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"Not yet, darling," he answers, not moving any closer. "Your kind of in the middle right now."

"What do you mean?" I ask, as a wave of exhaustion washes over me, making me force most of my weight on the wall to keep me standing.

"Right now, your still human," he answers.

"But-"

"A dying human," he interrupts.

"What?!" I ask, moving away from the wall in shock, only to start falling again. Klaus catches me and quickly places me on the bed. "What do you mean I'm dying?!"

"It's part of the process," he whispers, softly touching my cheek.

"I'm so, I can't- tell me exactly what's happening!" I order, watching the outline of his hand move away from my face.

"Love, you were forced to drink vampire blood," he whispers. "Then you were killed."

"I know," I whisper.

"And now, your dying," he finishes.

"But aren't I supposed to be a vampire?" I ask as fright and being overwhelmed over takes me and tears slide down my face.

"The only way the tranformation can happen," he answers,wiping way my tears. "Is if you drink human blood."

"What?!" I ask, sitting up immediately, almost clashing heads with Klaus. "Human blood?! I don't want to drink human blood!"

"Do you want to die?" he sks, with raised eyebrows.

"Wait, but wouldn't you want me to die?" I ask, squinting my eyes. "Don't you need my blood? Wouldn't it make sense that you'd want me to choose to die and as i die, you drain my blood? Instead of wanting me to turn into a vampire with no possible way for you to ever get my blood?" He looks away quickly, and responds.

"I don't need your blood yet. I have Elena. And my hybrids are not behaving the way i want, so i have some things i have to clear up before i try making new ones, but that's not important. We need to find you some human blood."

"No," I say horrified. "I don't want to drink human blood."

"You want to die?" he asks again, sitting on the bed,

"No," I reply frowning.

"Then you have to drink human blood and turn into a vampire," he explains.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" I say a bit loud.

"Those are your only options, love," he responds.

"But, I want none!" I say as i start to hyperventilate. "I can't die, i don't want to. But being a vampire?! Hurting people?! I don't think i could live with that, especially forever!"

"You don't have to hurt people, being a vampire," he says, looking me in the eyes. "You can be a vampire who is like a human. You can be a Salvatore," he jokes.

"I just, i don't know what to do!" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Make a decision, love," he orders gently. "Times running out."

"I," I sit there thinking. What should i do?! Death is not on my list of things to do before the world ends. And how could i do that to Elena? And everyone else in my life? But how am i supposed to be a vampire?! Will I be able to handle everything that comes with being a vampire?!What is being a vampire like? I, I guess I have to make a choice...

"What's your choice, Amy," Klaus asks, waiting intensely for my answers.

"My decision..." I say slowly, looking down at my nails and taking in a deep breath, "is...vampirism." I say looking back up to Klaus with tears. "I choose to be a vampire."

**Damon's P.O.V:**

"This might hurt a little," I say, holding up a very familiar plant.

"Witch Hazel," Bonnie says shocked. She tries to rip out of the tight ropes tying her arms and legs to the big wooden chair and fails.

"Yes,witch hazel," I smile, taking a step forward.

"Why aren't my powers working?!" she asks, glaring at the witch hazel

"Well, Klaus knows someone, who knows someone." I shrug, walking to to her side. "If you look up, there's a pretty rune-"

"That disables my powers," she says looking up at the big red circle with multiple red V's and W's randomly placed within it. "How did you find out about this?"

"Again, that friend," I smirk.

"But the only way it would work is if you had huge amount of witch blood," she replies in horror.

"Well, not everyone can win in the end," I smile, lightly scrapping her cheek with the plant. She lets out a low hiss of pain and she makes angry fists.

"Your going to regret this," she growls, sending me a murderous glare.

"You're not going to be able to get revenge," I say walking in front of her. "If your dead."

"You'd never kill me," she says, doubt filling her eyes.

"Don't be so sure, Bonnie Bennett," I say, pointing at her with a smile. "I really don't like you."

" But Amethyst does. Elena does," she says with a smile.

"Not when they hear about you," I smile right back.

"She won't," Bonnie says smiling even wider.

"What do you mean? Who?" I ask her, putting down the witch hazel on the floor of my cellar.

"What i did to Elena is different than what I did to Amethyst," she smirks, lifting her head up in pride.

"How?!" I ask angrily, picking up the witch hazel.

"Your precious Elena," she says smiling at me with amusement. "Is never waking up."


	12. Things are going down from here

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

**"**Good choice." Klaus says standing up.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand something." I whisper quietly, wiping my last few tears off my cheeks. "Well i don't understand a lot, but there's one thing that puzzles me."

"What?" he asks curiously.

"Your so set on turning me," I say confused as i stand up to get a better look in his eyes. "But that doesn't benefit you at all. Your losing blood to make hybrids with. It just isn't making sense, why are you doing this."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" he asks.

"Uh, no, no no. I'm just saying...once i do this...there is no turning back..for either of us..." I whisper.

"I wouldn't be too hopeless love," he says walking towards the door, opening it just a crack.

"Why?' I ask, demanding an answer.

"Because," he says smiling towards me. "There is a cure for everything."

"Wha-"

"Now stay in here," he orders, slipping through the door. "I'll be back with some blood."

**Klaus's P.O.V**

"Ah Damon, I see your keeping yourself busy," I say as I walk out to find him standing in front of a sweaty, exhausted witch tied to a chair, trapped by a rune.

"Well, what's better than torturing a bitchy witch?" he asks, turning to me with anger.

"What'd she do?" I ask, glancing at her with irritation.

"Well, she did some witchy voodoo on Elena, making her unconscious and unable to wake." he answers angrily, dragging a piece of witch hazel across her face, making her scream in agony.

"You may want to quiet down," I say in a hushed tone to Damon, low enough for Bonnie not to hear. "You don't want Amy to hear."

"Amy," he whispers softly. "How is she?"

"She's made a decision." I answer, looking Damon straight in the eye.

"She's turning, isn't she?" he asks.

"Yes." I answer with a nod.

"That's just great," he mutters, clearly upset. "Another vampire in Mystic Falls."

"And Damon, you do realize something else that will happen, don't you?' I ask.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"I've been around Amy enough to realize somethings not right. With her head..." I respond.

"Her memories," he says dropping the witch hazel and making fists. "She's going to remember everything. So instead of just a new vampire, it's going to be an emotional unbalanced vampire searching for revenge. Great!"

"Well, i can erase them..." I say slowly, glancing at Bonnie.

"Klaus, what do you want?" he asks.

"Well, it depends, how much do you care about Amethyst?" I ask.

"It's not about how much I care." he mutters.

"Ah, Caroline," I say. "Elena and maybe even Stefan."

"Name your price." he orders, picking the witch hazel back up and twirling it between his fingers.

"Alright." I say, with a small smile forming on my lips. "I want a blood bag. One filled with Elena's blood."

"What?! No! No way! Out of the question!" he says in disgust and horror.

"Do it," Caroline says behind me.I turn to see her standing there, looking at Klaus with desperate eyes.

"Caroline!" Bonnie whimpers, in a sad, pained voice. "Caroline, help me!"

"Shut up Bonnie," she snaps. "I know what you did!"

"Caroline, get out." Damon orders, glancing back at Bonnie.

"Damon, give him the blood. It won't kill Elena. We can always give her vampire blood too." she suggests.

"No! I'm not giving him Elena's blood for him to make more hybrids with! Are you crazy?!" he shouts.

"It's for Amethyst!" she says raising her voice.

"You know, i don't even care about Amethyst. So she can die, i don't care. But Elena on the other hand, no!" he curses.

"You don't mean that!" Caroline pushes. "Amethyst is an amazing person! She deserves to live as much as Elena!"

"But at the end of the day, if you had to choose who dies, who would it be?! Amethyst, right?! Because you cant bare the thought of Elena dead!"

"But no one would die Damon!" she fights. "Elena wouldtstill be alive!" she explains. "Damon!" she growls. "Damon!"

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

I hear multiple people talking outside the room, possibly a few rooms away, but i cant make out their words, they're too muffled. But it makes me curious to what they could be talking about. Me? Elena? Bonnie?

"Klaus?" I whisper quietly,squeaking the door open slowly.

"Amethyst," Caroline says loudly, appearing right in front of me, blocking any view in front of her.

"Caroline," I say frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to keep you company." she answers, pushing me back towards the bed, while closing the door behind her.

"How's Elena?" I ask, finding myself sitting back on the bed.

"She's still unconscious." Caroline replies sadly.

"What's it like?" I ask, changing the subject.

"What?" she asks, sitting next to me.

"Being a vampire." i whisper.

"Oh," she says softly. "Well, it has it's advantages."

"But it has it's disadvantages too." I finish.

"Well, doesn't everything?" she responds.

"I'm rethinking my decision." I tell her, looking down at my hands.

"What?" she asks in shock, looking at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about taking the other option." I say, referring to death.

"What?! There is no other option Amethyst!" she says alarmingly.

"Death." I whisper softly.

"Amy, why would you choose death?!" she asks, grabbing one of my hands.

"I don't know." I sigh, running a hand over my tired eyes. "Why not?"

"Because! You have people who love you! Who care!" she exclaims.

"Who?" I ask looking up. "Who loves me? Who cares?"

"I do!" she says honestly, tightening her grip on my hand. "Elena does. Stefan does. Even Klaus, i see, cares about you!"

"But they don't. Not really. You don't. You guys don't know me enough to love me. You might care, but in the end, if i just...disappeared...it wouldn't effect anyone. Not for long." I whisper.

"Amethyst." she whispers softly.

"I got some blood, are you ready?' Klaus asks, walking in and immediately closing the door.

"Klaus," I say looking up to where he might be.

"Amy..." Caroline hisses.

"Klaus, I've changed my decision," I say standing up, losing Caroline's grip on my hand. "I don't want to be a vampire, so I've decided to die."

**Damon's P.O.V:**

I put the witch hazel down as Bonnie's head falls forward with a grunt.

"Had enough yet?" I ask, smiling at her weakness.

"That's all you got?" she asks, weakly pulling her head back up to look at me.

"I have to say, I am impressed. You've survived this a lot longer than i thought you would."

"I'm stronger than you think." she says exhausted.

"Or maybe it's my torturing skills. Maybe I should bring them up a notch." I answer. I pick up the witch hazel again and start crumpling it up into tiny bits.

"What are you doing?!" she asks with little fright in her eyes.

"I'm bringing it up a notch." I smile. I walk towards her and she starts squirming around in her chair. "Now sit still," I demand, grabbing her chin to still her head. I force her mouth open as fear fills her eyes. "This will probably hurt...a lot." I pour the witch hazel bits into her mouth and her mouth starts to burn and sizzle. She screams the loudest yet and tears fall from her eyes. Her grip on the chair tightens as she starts to growl out the pain. "See, that wouldn't have happened if you just answered my questions."

"You son of a bitch!" she hollers, taking in deep breaths, but hissing in pain everytime.

"Ooo, that mouth needs to be cleaned." I say, picking up another piece of witch hazel from the ground.

"Get away from me you bastard!" she curses. I was about to crumple it up when my phone started to ring.

"Saved by the phone." I smile at her as i take my phone out of my pocket and read an unknown number. I frown and start towards the door, with Bonnie screaming help in hopes the person on the phone would hear her.

"Hello?" I ask, as i enter another room, blocking Bonnie's screams with the door.

"Damon Salvatore?" A familiar voice asks on the other line, in a heavy, pissed off tone.

"Yes, who is this?" I ask curiously as surprising goosebumps form on my arms..

"This is Brandon," the guy growls quickly with anger. "And i want to know where the hell my sister is!"


	13. Ends and Beginnings

___Death marks a new beginning._

******Amethyst's POV:**

"You're not dying," Caroline orders standing in front of me as her hands fly stiffly in the air in disbelief. "I won't allow it."

"Caroline, it's not your choice!" I scowl. "Why do you give a damn anyways? You hardly know me! We've maybe hung out a few times at the boarding house, but still!"

"I don't have to know everything about you to know that your an amazing, kind-hearted joyful person who doesn't deserve to die this way!" she says sitting down next to me and grabbing a hold of my hand. "All I have to do is look in your eyes and I know that you're meant to be in this world, you're not meant to leave yet, it's not how everything's supposed to go."

"Well not everything goes the way it's supposed to." I grumble, looking away.

"Amethyst, what about all the people you've met here? Don't they mean anything to you?!"

"People?!" I ask turning back to face her. "They're just people Caroline. If you haven't noticed, I haven't been out of the boarding house long enough to meet any people, to have more than one reason to stay!"

"Elena," she says quietly with pleas in her eyes. "For Elena, don't die. She needs you. Besides Jeremy, you're the only true family she has left. Please Amy, do this for Elena, your sister. Doesn't she mean something to you? You mean so much to her. And for her to wake up to you gone, that would break her. It would break me."

"This is all too much!" I exclaim as my eyes fill with tears. "I feel like there are a million things going through my head, half of them not even making sense! Vampires, dying, doppelgangers, witches, a sister I never knew I had and now some sickness that is holding Elena captive. Caroline, I'm so overwhelmed! And it's not even now that scares me, I don't feel like exploding because of right now. Right now is beyond crazy for me, what will it be like in the future?! Where the hell will my life be?! The thought of having to deal with all this shit forever, Caroline, I'm weak!"

"I will help you through anything you need Amethyst!" she promises as she squeezes my hand for comfort. "all these people around you, they will be there for you, they will love you! You will be protected and your life may become hard at times, but you'll get through it Amy, I know you will. I'll make sure you will."

"Amethyst," I jump at Klaus's voice, totally oblivious to his presence. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and turn my head to look at him. My eyes travel down to his hands. He holds a small blood bag in his hand, filled with the blood of a human. I look back up to his face and nervously gulp. "Amethyst," he repeats softly as he lifts the blood bag higher up into the air, giving me a clearer view of the blood. "Drink."

******Damon's Point of View:**

I storm into one of Klaus's bedrooms to find Amethyst and Caroline sitting on the bed and Klaus holding a bag of blood out to Amethyst. Her eyes shine and her cheeks glow a red, a sign of past weeping. They all look up to me, Amethyst the most surprised.

"Damon," Caroline whispers sprouting up. "Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to you," I say giving her a hint by stealing a glance at Amethyst. "About something."

"Oh, okay." she says standing up and giving me a questioning raise of eyebrows.

"Ah Caroline, why don't you stay here and keep Amethyst company," Klaus suggests, handing her the blood bag. "I'll deal with Damon."

"No, that's okay," Damon says waving Klaus off. "I prefer Caroline."

"Caroline, stay." he orders walking up to me with a curious, yet annoyed expression.

"Fine." I grumble, stepping away from the door and closing it behind Klaus.

"Where did the witch go?" Klaus asks.

"I let Rebekah take her down to your basement where we kept the other witch. She won't be escaping anytime soon." I answer, walking away from the door, out of Amethyst's ear shot.

"What has happened?" Klaus asks, following.

"I just got a phone call from a very pissed off brother." I reply whipping my cellphone out.

"Jer-"

"No." I interrupt.

"Then-"

"Brandon." I answer.

"Brandon?" he questions. "I don't know who that is."

"Amy's lovely brother." I grumble irritatingly.

"Brother?" he asks. "Amethyst has a brother?"

"Yes and apparently he isn't missing or dead like I thought. If anything he's going to end up being a vampire like everyone in this town!"

"Well then we better get moving." Klaus says walking past me towards another room.

"Where are we going?!" I ask throwing my hands in the air. "We can't just leave Amethyst and Caroline alone here with the witch downstairs!"

"We're going to go handle Brandon," he orders. "We won't be gone long."

"What are we going to do?!" I ask crossing my arms.

"What ever we have to." he answers and disappears.

**Amethyst's POV:**

"Amethyst..." Caroline whispers, grabbing my hand in a tight grasp like before.

"This is all too confusing for me Caroline. I don't-I can't live around this." I mutter.

"I'm tired of this!" Caroline growls standing up. "You're not dying, that is final! You've barely lived! Especially life in Mystic Falls! Yes, things get bad. Real bad. But when things aren't so bad, they're wonderful, meaningful. They're the moments to live for Amethyst. They're worth the price of all the worst things that happen before 're the reason why I'm not letting you do this."

"I thought you weren't going to let me die because you love me." I joke, failing to laugh at my own joke.

"Here," she says handing me blood bag. "Drink it." I immediately grab it and gently squeeze the bag, feeling the blood swoosh around, staining the front of the bag. I swallow down what feels like a ball in my throat and peer up at her.

"What if I can't handle life as a vampire? What if i simply cannot survive with everything around me? Like now." I whisper as a tear drops from my eye and smacks the blood bag, then traveling down onto my hand, creating a tickling sansation on my hand, forcing me to close it as another tear falls.

"I'll kill you." she promises abruptly.

"What?!" I ask, tightening my grip on the bag. "Did you just say you'd kill me?!"

"Yes," she says letting go of me and standing up to stand right in front of me. She grabs the blood bag and rips it open, throwing it's top to the floor. The scent of blood quickly spreads throughout the room, flaring my nostrils. She holds the bag out to me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on here. "Amethyst, I promise after you are a vampire and you've lived for a reasonable amount of time-which will be chosen by me-and you still don't want to try living anymore...I'll let go of you," she says taking a deep breath. "I'll help you..."

"Caroline..." I say quietly, quite breath-less by her promise. She will kill me if it's what I want? She'd do that?

"But you have to drink this first." she says pushing the blood bag into my hands, causing a bit of it to spill out and sink into my palms.

"Are you sure you'd do it?" I ask, looking into her now sorrow-filled eyes.

"Of course, I'd never lie to you Amethyst." she whispers, looking down to vanish her expression.

"Okay," I reply quietly, raising the blood to my mouth.

"You're going to turn?!" she asks in a shocking voice as she comes and sits right besides me.

"Well," I say getting ready for a swig. "What do I have to loose?"

I tip the bag downward and instantly, bittersweet liquid poured into my mouth, staining it red.

******Damon's P.O.V:**

My phone rings while Klaus and I stroll down the streets of Mystic Falls, searching for anyone who looks like a pissed off brother. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID. Stefan.

"Is everything alright? How's Elena?!" I ask, immediately answering.

"Actually everything is not alright Damon. Well for you." Stefan sighs as I hear him shift the phone to his other ear and start pacing in circles. I stop dead in my tracks as does Klaus.

"What's wrong?!" I ask, as my heart feels like it froze. I feel my face tense up and my ears perk.

"Elena," Stefan replies slowly. "She stopped breathing."

**THE END. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! xD HEHEHE COMMENT AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! THANKS IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO DO! :D**


	14. RebornRevivedMemoriesandVagueE xplanatio...

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late! I wanted to update sooner but I just haven't had much time with school ending and allxD So anyways, i hope you enjoy, keep the comment coming, I love them:) Thanks! Share this around if you like it please! I'd greatly appreciate it!**

A/N - Some memory remembrance takes place in this chapter but it's done slightly different than how it does in the show, just warning you. But I hope you still like this whole chapter.

Go.

Read.

Now! 3

**Amethyst P.O.V:**

I feel my veins surface from under my eyes as my throat aches as if I coughed it raw. Every movement I make scares me, the inhuman speed that follows. I look down at my arms. They look like two thick rods of ice. I watch as I curl my fingers into my hand, as fast as lightening bolts. I try to speak, but my tongue stays mute. The way I feel, I imagined it plenty of times in my head, but I never pictured it right. I never thought I'd feel so alive, invincible, powerful. I never thought I'd enjoy my moments of vampirism. It takes me a minute to realize my lack of breathing. Not needing to breathe sounds ridiculous, uncomfortable, but as I stand here without a breath in me, it feels natural.

"Caroline," I whisper quietly. "Why didn't you tell me how great this would feel?"

"Great?" she questions as she tosses the empty blood bag on the bed.

"I feel amazing, so refreshed!" I comment with endless energy. "So alive! Which is sort of funny since technically I'm dead now."

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Caroline says with curiosity and caution in her eyes.

"Well It's better than I thought it'd be!" I point out as I hop off the bed. "I feel so light! Like a feather! I feel like I will never need to sleep. I could run around the world and never get tired!"

"Remember, do not leave this room. If you do, there's a chance you could get burned to aches by the sun!" Caroline warns as she points to the door.

"Of course i know that!" I exclaim. "I'm a vampire! It's the first thing we learn!"

"Okay, so as soon as I can get a hold of Damon, we can somehow fetch you a ring." Caroline explains as she dials Damon's number on her phone. He picks up.

"Damon," Caroline starts. "Amethyst-" Caroline goes silent and I watch as her eyes grow large and they start to water.

"What?! When?! How?!" she asks desperately as she flies towards the door.

"Caroline, what's wrong?!" I ask as I try to hear Damon's voice on the line.

"Where's Damon?! she asks as she runs a trembling hand through her hair. It must be Klaus she's talking to. What's going on?!

"Where are you?! I'm coming now! There has to be something we can do!" she says in a demanding tone.

"Don't try it Klaus," she says in a dark, threatening voice. "Tell me where you guys are or I'll find you guys myself!" She was silent for a moment until she closed her phone and flung the door open.

"Car-" I start, but she's already out of the room with the door shut behind her.

**Damon's P.O.V:**

I stare at Elena's body lying still on her bed. This is where Stefan thought she'd be safe? Her own house?! Her house is never safe! It never was!

"How could you let this happen?!" I yell at Stefan who stands on the other side of the bed.

"I didn't have to call you!" he says calmly back with a shrug.

"What?!" I holler. "That's what you have to say?! Elena is dead Stefan! Dead!"

"I tried to save her, i did!" he yells. "I fed her vampire blood, but nothing happened!"

"This is your fault!" I yell. "I put her under your protection and you let her die!" Rage, hatred, sorrow runs through my veins. I feel the veins under my eyes surface and my fangs rotate down in angry thirst.

"Damon!" Klaus growls, grabbing my arm. "There's no use in blaming Stefan. It's important that we find out who did this, why and how!" he says, his eyes painted with rage and determination.

"I know who did it," I hiss as I pull my arm out of his grip. "and I'm going to kill that bitch the moment I get my hands on her!" I take off out of the room, pass a knocked out Jeremy, straight towards Klaus's house. The only thing on my mind being the image of me snapping a witch's neck.

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

I hear loud, fast moving footsteps heading towards my door. Temptation runs through me. I want to open the door. I want to walk out of this dungeon I'm forced to exist in. As I bite my bottom lip, the door knob turns to the right and the door creeks open.

"Klaus?!" I question, standing up immediately.

"You need to leave with me immediately." he orders as he walks over to me and grabs my arm with a tight grip.

"i-I can't leave this room. The sun will disintegrate me, you know that!" i say as i pry my arm from his grasp pretty easily and step away from him cautiously.

"Caroline gave me her ring for you to use." Klaus answers, handing me Caroline's familiar daylight ring. I quickly slip it on my ring finger.

"What's going on?" I ask as he grabs my arm again. I don't protest this time.

"i have to get you out of here be-" A loud shriek and the sound of crushing bones pierce my ears and my head whips to the right.

"What was that?!" I ask as my eyes grow big. My ears perk up, waiting for another scream, any sound. Only silence follows.

"Come on!" Klaus says quickly dragging me out of the room. Light pours onto my skin, it's warmth unimaginably pleasurable. I stop for a split second. Long enough for Damon to grab me by my jaw and snap my neck.

_Flashes. So many images of people, places I don't recognize. Some that I do. Damon. Elena. Stefan. Caroline. Some I see those very people with others who i know I know, but cannot remember. Damon and this fairly beautiful, familiar looking woman fighting, Damon finally staking her. Damon, this boy-who's extremely blurry-with brown hair and I chilling at the Mystic Grill. All images start merging together. None can be made out clearly. I immediately get confused. I feel like these are relevant to me. Almost like they're memories. But they can't be. I have no remembrance of any of those events taking place. __Some of those people I and Damon were with._

I awake with a jolt and shoot up as fast as I can, examining everything around me. I'm in Elena's room. Looking down at me is Klaus, Stefan and Caroline. Every single one of them hold concern in their eyes. I remember what happened.

"What the hell!" I yell as my hands grasp my neck, rubbing against it's skin, feeling for anything abnormal. I poke it and wait for pain. Nothing.

"Calm down," Klaus says grabbing my shoulders. I react by grabbing his arms and throwing him towards a wall, which he crashed into with a grunt. He got up as quickly as he fell, exposing the new cracking dent in the wall. Realizing what I've done, my eyes grow large in astonishment.

"Oh my god, Klaus, I am so sorry!" I apologize as i stand. "I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that. It was sort of a reaction. I am so-"

Anger that was building in his eyes suddenly vanished and his eyes softened. "It's alright love,"  
he says as his tense jaw slightly relaxes. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay." I promise quietly.

"Are you okay?" Caroline blurts out as she reaches for my shoulder. Klaus catches her hand right before it touched.

"Trust me, don't touch her." He comments.

Caroline snaps her hand back with a disgusted look towards Klaus then turns back to me with an embarrassed grin.

"Why the hell did he do that?' i ask as my arms go flinging around in random places. Everyone takes a caution step back, except for Klaus, who-if I'm not mistaken-even took a step closer. "What did i do?!"

"It wasn't you," Klaus says quietly as he motions for me to sit down. I obey. "It's just-"

"Elena's death set him off on a raging murder spree and I guess you could say he blames you for her death a little and that's why he attacked you." Stefan says with a shrug.

"What?!" I scream in horror. "Elena's dead?!"

"I think it's time you had your humanity back." Klaus barks at Stefan.

"Elena's dead?!" I holler.

"Amy, calm down, please!" Caroline begs as tears trace the rim of her eyelids.

"What the hell has happened since I've been 'dead' ?" I question as gently as i can, knowing the question came out in a hiss.

"What do you remember?" Klaus asks staring deep within my eyes. Caroline backs away from the crowd as she tries to regain control over her tears. "Have you seen anything strange? Have any weird dreams?"

"Elena's dead and all you want to talk about are dreams?!" I shout. "You are a monster!" He seems taken back with my outburst and in his eyes...devastation?

"Elena's dead," he growl as he looks at every single one of us. "And that sucks. But there is nothing we can do about it and frankly, that now makes Amethyst -you-" he says pointing at me. "top priority ."

"I-"

I stop talking as I feel dizzy and a bit hazy and close my eyes. I open them with a loud sigh, about to yell at Klaus, when I realize I'm no longer with him. I'm no longer with any of them. Instead, I'm standing on a sidewalk somewhere completely unknown, watching these three guys and Elena playing badminton That is Elena...right? I squint my eyes and watch every swing made. What feels like realization, hits me with a blow in the stomach. I remember doing that. I remember...Kris. That can't be possible. What was I doing playing badminton? I then remember walking the streets of Mystic Falls aimlessly, feeling angry-but cannot remember why I was. One of the guys looks directly in my eyes then continuing to play badminton as if nothing is out of the ordinary. He can't see me. Of course he can't. This is a memory. A memory I didn't know I had. How could I forget this memory? How- I start to feel dizzy and hazy again, and this time I don't land anywhere, instead i am standing in an all white room.

Videos of Damon-by the dozens-pop up in front of me and start to play. All his words blend together and I can't make any of them out. Then one video caught my eye. It was Damon and I on his bed. I had tears streaming down my face. I was gasping for air. Damon was watching me silently as his hand rested on my shoulder. I keep watching, waiting for more to happen. Just as I'm about to turn to another video, it changes. Damon's hand is now off my shoulder and he is directly in front of me, staring into my eyes with determination. I wear a blank face and eyes that are glued to his. His lips move creating words I can't hear or read. As I take a step towards it, I feel my eyes involuntarily close and I start falling towards the right. Arms are immediately around me waist, catching me. My eyes fling open and I see Caroline and Stefan watching me with curiously and mild control. I look at the arms that hold me and know they belong to Klaus. I spring forward as fast as I can, escaping his arms. I whip around and face him with a wild feeling running through my body.

"Okay!" I say with wide, freaked out eyes. "I-I don't even know what just happened here!"

"You saw memories." Stefan says quietly.

"Amy," Caroline whispers. "I'll explain everything in greater-"

"Okay, stop!" I order as my hands grip the sides of my head in frustration. I'm ready to explode. "There is so much shit going on! Some many secrets I don't know! I need to know everything, now!"

Everyone was quiet. I angrily stare at everyone, Klaus stares back with fiery eyes, Caroline looks down while cringing at my out burst and Stefan watches me, half amused, half concern.

"Well?!" I say loudly as I look at everyone, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I'll tell you all you want to know," a voice comes from the doorway. " On one condition. You come with me. Alone."


	15. Grieving and Heartache

******A/N - I SUGGEST YOU READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE THAT IS WRITTEN BELOW IN BOLD AND ITALIC BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER. WHY? BECAUSE I SUGGESTED YOU DO SO AND I'D LOVE IT IF YOU DID. SO PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU!**

******Hey guys, It's me! Sorry for the late update! I'm really bad at uploading! But, I believe this chapter is worth the time you had to wait for it. i have to say, this is the most emotional chapter I have ever written. I even had myself aching and tearing up a bit while writing it. I guess that's a good thing though right? Since I was so affected by parts of this chapter, I truly hope you guys are affected the same way I was and that you comment your thoughts on this chapter and how you felt while reading it.**

******Okay, so everyone remembers the last chapter? Well, I bet you guys love me because I left it a cliffhanger like usual, right? xD Well I believe this chapter will shock you just a bit. Well not shock you, but maybe surprise you a little bit. Next chapter might as well. :D So anyways, this little paragraph was just me rambling on about nothing. I DO have news I want to share with you guys though which will be shared in the next paragraph. -**

******Okay guys, I truly love writing this fan fiction and i hope you guys love reading it just as much. I have to say, a lot has happened in the chapters, things I loved to throw at you guys! xD I have decided that I believe this book is soon going to come to an end. I feel like I'll be wrapping a lot of the unresolved things up in just a few more chapters. KEYWORD - A LOT. Yes, a lot of things will be resolved in a few future chapters, but you know why not all the unresolved things will be resolved? Because there is going to be a 2ND BOOK! Yes, I hope you just jumped 10ft in the air in excitement. A 2ND BOOK WILL BE HAPPENING. I didn't start this fan fiction thinking it will be a series, it kind of just happened and I am so okay with it. Truthfully, I never want to stop writing this fan fiction just like I hope you guys never want to stop reading it. Okay, well that was all I had to say before I let you read the chapter. So you are free now to go and explore the chapter below. HAVE FUN!**

******- Lindsey**

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

All our heads whip towards the intruder and the tension in the room only grows. Immediately I hear Caroline's voice crack as she says a very familiar name. "Tyler?"

"I can sort everything out for you if you just come with me." Tyler promises as he ignores Caroline's stare of confusion, Stefan's expression of amusement and Klaus's face full of curiosity and alarm.

"Tyler?" I ask quietly as my head leans to the right. "What do you mean, you'll sort everything out? How would you even know anything about this? I mean, I've only met you what? Maybe twice? You haven't been around. How would you know what's going on?!"

"Amethyst, just trust me." Tyler pleads.

"No!" I snap. "I am so tired of trusting people! I'm so sick of all this confusion! All this stuff that keeps piling up on me! I have no idea what half the stuff means or how it even happens! I don't know who I can really trust! Everything is a big blurry mess and I'm tired of it!"

"Amethyst." a voice whispers as a familiar guy steps next to Tyler.

"I haven't been around amethyst," Tyler starts. "Because I was searching for your brother, Brandon."

I become speechless as I stare at Brandon. I feel my eyes water in stress and confusion. I'm losing it. I'm crashing. I can't handle it. I immediately start hyperventilating, not needing the air I'm taking in, just doing it because I'm too overwhelmed to understand, to want to understand, anything that is happening. What has happened.

"Amethyst," Klaus says from behind me. I ignore him and keep staring at Brandon as my vision blurs. I don't blink it away, i feel as if i don't have the will, the energy to blink. "Amethyst." he says again and this time he touches my shoulder. He falls to his knees to catch me as I involuntarily go limp in his arms, burying my head in his chest, not giving a damn who he is. Not being able to keep myself from crying, letting out frustrated screams.

"Amethyst, look at me." Klaus orders softly as he removes a piece of hair out of my face.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Caroline asks as she grabs his shoulder. He ignores her.

"Amethyst, look at me." he orders again as i feel his finger touch the bottom of my chin and turn my head towards his. I face down not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Amethyst." he whispers. I find myself slowly lifting my head up and glancing into his eyes.

"I"

"Don't talk," he demands softly and i immediately obey. "Just listen."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I hear Brandon's voice holler faintly.

"I'm helping her." Klaus replies still staring at me with his hand on my chin.

"You are not compelling her!" Brandon yells. i hear loud movement behind me but do not break the stare between Klaus and I.

"Let go of me!" Brandon growls. Tyler must have Brandon locked in his arms.

"He won't hurt her." Tyler reassures him in a struggled voice.

"Compelling her is what got her into this mess to begin with!" Brandon howls. "Compelling her with only make things worse!"

"Tyler, will you show our guest the way out please." Klaus asks. I hear staggering foot steps behind me and many growls and hisses. Then everything becomes silent. "Amethyst." Klaus repeats. "I want you to do something for me."

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Klaus?!" Caroline asks with doubt. "Brandon is right. All that the compelling has done is destroy her!"

"Caroline." Klaus warns with a hard voice. Caroline steps back and keeps quiet as doubt continuously runs through her eyes.

"Okay." I say to Klaus. Klaus shares a smile with me and then opens his mouth.

"I want you to remember everything you've been compelled to forget," he continues. "I want you to forget about how what you were compelled to know or think made you feel."

"How will that-"

"It will lessen her emotions." Klaus says cutting Caroline off.

"Okay?" Klaus asks me as he removes his hand from my chin.

"Yes." I reply quietly. Suddenly he breaks our stare and everything I've been compelled to forget suddenly comes rushing back to me.

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

I sit on Klaus's bed. I stare down at the wooden floor with my eyes no longer watery from tears but by me not blinking. I can't comprehend what has happened. I'm staring in disbelief. Caroline stands beside me with her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I sense her sorrow. How badly she wants to cry for her loss of Elena. I barely knew Elena. I had no relationship with her in reality therefore I don't feel the need to cry for the loss of her, but for the others around me who did know her and are falling apart whether they show it or not.

I remember everything I was compelled to forget. I have plenty of reasons to cry, yet I can't seem to let any tears go. The only memory that effects me is the one of my mother and Damon. The day she came for me...as someone i didn't recognize. The day Damon killed her and I cried non-stop. But instead of aching and having the desire to cry about that event, i feel nothing but rage and disbelief. Hatred towards my mother. Horrified at who she became. Angry at her lies and faked death. Disbelief that she'd ever do the things she did. What she planned to do. She wasn't my mother. It makes me wonder if she was truly who i remember her being back when life made sense. When life was easy. It makes me wonder who she she truly was. The mom I knew in my past life or the mother I was introduced to in my new life.

"Amethyst." Caroline says quietly. I look up to see Tyler guiding Brandon into the room.

"Brandon!" I yell. I spring up and jump into his arms and tears finally slip down my face. I squeeze him as hard as I can. I don't hear him complain and I immediately pull back and look down at his hand to see a ring I've never seen him wear before. "Brandon..."

"Yes." he replies quietly knowing what i was going to ask. "Moth-"

"I don't want to know!" I say interrupting him. I wrap myself around him again and cling to him as if I'm never going to let go. I will hold him as long as I can.

"Amethyst, I was so worried about you," he says in relief towards my ear. "I was so scared something horrible happened or was going to happen to you. I am so sorry for everything you've been through. I wish I could have protected you from all of this."

"You couldn't have," I whisper quietly as I tightly close my eyes. "You didn't know about any of this."

I feel his hand run through my hair. I open my eyes and pull back. I try to send him a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay.," I say as I wipe away a few relieving tears. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"To me?" he questions with disbelief. "You were the one in the most danger, Amethyst," he replies. "If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. I'd carry this heavy guilt on my shoulders for eternity."

I can't help but step away from him with a frown. Why does he keep saying he'd blame himself if something happened to me? That he'd have guilt for not protecting me? Why would he have guilt? people only carrying guilt when they're...

"Brandon?" I ask as I suddenly feel betrayed.

"Amethyst..." he says as he gives me an apologetic expression and reaches for me.

"Did you know?" I hear my voice crack as my eyes fill up with aching, disbelief filled tears. "Did you know about everything? About what I am?"

"No Amethyst," he says with pleading eyes. "Not everything, I swear!"

"Did you know about me?" I ask again in anger. "Did you know what would happen if I moved to Mystic Falls?!" I scream.

"No! I didn't know she'd be here! That Klaus would be here, I swear!" he promises as his eyes shine through tears. "I would never put you anywhere near them!"

"But you knew about me?! About Elena and Klaus?! Practically about everything?!" I holler. He stays silent and I grow angry. Pained. I feel my fangs surface and my eyes change. I feel the desire to rip him apart.

"Amethyst, I'm so sorry," he whispers. "If I knew all this would happen if I brought you here, that the people I was trying to hide you from, I would have never brought you anywhere close to this place. You have to believe me. I did all i could to protect you. I wanted to protect you from this world and the people in it. The danger. The pain. I never wanted to hurt you." I take another step back from him. My heart broke in two.

**Damon's P.O.V:**

I can't believe Elena is dead! This can't be happening! I growl in frustration as I pick up a glass of Bourbon, staining the glass with no one other than Bonnie's bitter blood. I gulp down the alcohol not feeling an ounce better. Who am I kidding? This is Elena! Alcohol may have helped me keep going after Katherine but it won't work with Elena. I loved her. More than I ever loved Katherine.

I throw the empty glass at the Boarding House living room wall and holler in rage. I run my fingers through my hair and then pick up the couch and flip it on top of a table, destroying both pieces of furniture. I start to grab whatever i can find and smash it against the walls. i feel my eyes water. Elena...I fall to my knees and put my head in my hands. My heart aches like it's never ached before. Tears falls from my eyes faster than they've ever fallen. My body trembles. The anger that boiled in my veins vanished, being replaced with agony. Heartache. I can't believe she's dead. I can't believe I didn't save her.

"Damon." a muffled voice cracks behind me. I lift my head to see Stefan standing in the doorway, eyes shining in tears, his face completely worn. I immediately notice his humanity. I open my mouth, ready to say a smart ass remark about his appearance but only one word came out.

"Elena." I cry, not being able to hold it back. Stefan is immediately by my side as tears slide down his face. The first time I've ever seen Stefan cry in front of me. The first time I haven't tried to hide it. "Stefan." I whisper as he pulls me into a hug and I feel his body trembling at the rate of mine.

"I know." he whispers as I sense him trying so hard to hold back what he could.

"I've never felt so much pain." I admit shamelessly. "It's too much."

"Hold on to your humanity, Damon," Stefan whispers as he breathes in sharply only to let out a soft cry. "for Elena. If she was here, that's all she'd want Damon. All she'd ask for."

"It hurts so much, I can't turn my humanity off," I respond as I grip his arms tightly. "I don't want to. It'd be like letting her go. I'll never let her go, Stefan. I can't let her go."

"I won't either, Damon," Stefan replies with a sorrow-laced voice. "I never will. I promise."

******And that's the end of this chapter! What did you guys think?! I reread it and it was as emotional as i thought after I ********added a scene. I guess it only affected me because i was in the zone while i was writing it so it slammed me ten times harder. To be honest, i didn't plan anything in this chapter. i started it completely clueless. But as I continued writing, it all formed into a decent chapter(In my opinion) DON'T FORGET TO SHARE YOUR OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16: Identity

___**A week Later:**_

**Amethyst's P.O.V:**

The wind blows viciously as I walk the streets of Mystic Falls. By the way people are staring I must be showcasing my inner emotions. To be honest, I am over being sad. I still feel betrayed but i've had space and time to think about everything that has happened to realize that I'm not sad about any of it anymore. I'm pissed. My whole life is completely screwed up! I was lied to about who I really am. And at one point, I was forced to forget about everything that was important to me. If that's not enough to be pissed about, I'm a bloodsucking monster who was betrayed by her whole family. I have the right to be pissed. I feel my anger turn into hunger and the veins rise form under my eyes. I look across the street at The Mystic Grill. While glancing both ways, I cross the street and cautiously glimpse into The Grill searching for any familair faces. When I find none, I make my way into The Grill and sit down at the first free table. I feel my hunger only grow so I dig into my brand new black leather bag and pull out a pair of sunglasses. I slip them on and look around, searching for prey. My eye catches a skinny red head making her way towards the girls bathroom. Before I could even think about a different prey, I was walking steadily behind her into the girls room.

She walks up the bathroom mirror, taking a quick glance at me, before applying a thick layer of clear lip gloss on her rosy lips. I place a smile on my face and walk up next to her and pretend to be interested in my reflection. I mess with my my hair a little, making it a bit more fluffy. Then I turn towards her.

"Hi." I smile as she finishes putting her lip gloss on and puts it in her pocket. She turns to me with a small but confused smile.

"Uh, hi." she responds as she tugs on purple and white shawl-typed shirt.

"I like your shirt. It really makes your skin glow." I compliment as I widen my smile.

"Ah, thank you." the girl replies as she turns towards the door. She takes two steps before I'm in front of her, gripping her arms.

"Don't be afraid. Stay silent." I demand her. I tilt her head to the side. I bend my head down. Just as my fangs scrap against her skin, I'm yanked back and thrown against the wall. I smack iface first into it and slam onto the ground. I'm up immediately. Damon is standing in front of me and the girl is gone. "Damon." I say a bit surprised. He quickly grabs me by the neck and shoves me against the wall. My hands instantly reach up to his that is crushing the life out of me. I try to rip his hand off but I haven't fed in some time so I'm clearly more weak than him. I can smell the blood in his mouth. He's fed. He's drank excessive amounts of blood. I can see it in his eyes. He is much stronger than usual. His hand tightens around my throat and I start gasping for air. I feel my feet rise from the ground and I sense the anger in him only grow by the second. I look back at him in shock.

"D-Damon. W-What are y-you doing?" I ask as I tilt my head back and try to take in a deep breath. He doesn't reply. He continues to tighten his grip on my neck. Fear creeps up on me and I hear it in my voice. "D-Damon! I can't-can't breathe!"

"This is for Elena!" he growls. I watch his eyes change and he forced my head to the side. As he ripped into my neck, I let out a scream and Damon is flung off me and into the wall. I fall to the floor with a loud thump. Instead of standing, I look up to see Klaus viciously glowering at Damon. Damon picks himself off from the ground with a frustrated glare.

"Klaus." he says as he shows a small smile towards Klaus.

"Damon, leave. You have no business here." Klaus demands as he offers his hand to me. I hesitantly grab it and he pulls me up. I brush off my clothes even though their is nothing on them.

"I have no business here?!" Damon asks him in shock. "Have you forgotten that she killed Elena?!"

"She was not the one who killed Elena and you know that." Klaus says as he slightly stands in front of me. I want to push him out of my way. I can take care of myself. But the pissed off, murderous look on Damon's face makes me alarmed and cautious enough to feel the need to stay behind Klaus.

"She might not have killed her with her own hands," Damon says making a deep growl in in throat. "But it was her fault that it happened."

"I don't quite see how she had anything to do with what happened. Elena could have been a target the whole time." Klaus argues. Damon suddenly leaps at us with his mouth wide open. A scream gets caught in my throat. Klaus catches Damon's body right before he can grab my neck and throws him against the wall again. In a blur, Damon stands up and disappears, leaving the bathroom door wildly swinging back and forth. I find myself taking in a deep breath i didn't know I was holding. As I refilled my lungs, Klaus and I stand in silence, his back to me. When the silence becomes too awkward, I slip by him and face him, making sure I am a fair distance away from him just to make sure I don't get thrown to a wall if I happen to upset him. Or have.

"Well Klaus, I thank you for saving my life." I say with a little bow and a smirk.

"Where have you been?" he asks with an even more angry expression.

"Hiding from well everything," I reply as I look towards the door. "Good thing I'm getting good at it."

"Hiding?" He asks with confusion. The realization hits him. "This is a life you can't run from."

"Katherine-Oh sorry, I mean Katerina- did. What has it been? 400 hundred years she's been running from this life?" I ask as I put a thinking expression on.

"She was lucky." he responds with tense eyes and stiff jaw.

"Well I'll take my chances." I smile as I head towards the door, not wanting to talk about 'that life' anymore. I feel Klaus grab my arm and spin me around after only a single step. "Hey!" I hiss quietly.

"This won't end. This life. You're a doppelganger. You can't run from your destiny! You can't escape it. Sooner or later it will catch up to you if it doesn't haunt you everywhere you go." he explains as his eyes intensely stare into mine in looking serious and warning.

"Unless i step into sunlight without this." I say holding up my hand, exposing Caroline's ring on my left ring finger.

"Caroline's ring," he observes, letting go of my arm. "You know she'd really like that back." He's changing the subject. What a good idea. I was nervous to see what could have happened next. What he might have done. What I might have said. I'm in no way suicidal..but those words poured out of me so easily. So freely.

"Well she can just go get another one from the witch friend of hers," I suggest as i back away from Klaus and lean on a sink. "What her name again? Bonnie?"

"Oh well you see, that will be a little difficult considering the fact that she's dead." Klaus replies, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall in front of me.

"Doesn't surprise me," I shrug as I let out a tired sigh. "Everyone dies around here. Too bad for Caroline. She's going to have to friend another witch who will give her another ring. And don't try to compel it off me. I drink vervain. Burns like a bitch, but is worth it."

"You know you're stuff pretty well." Klaus compliments with a nod.

"Well with Katherine and Damon as role models, how could I not?" I ask with a smirk.

"You seem awfully different," Klaus says slowly peeling himself off the wall. "You seem more confident, fearless and you're starting to look a bit like Katherine."

"You mean a bitch?" I ask as I laugh. "You mean i look like a bitch?" Klaus watches me with curiosity. "Well at least if I look like Katherine, I know I'm hot." I comment as I slide off the sink, preparing for anything i might have to defend myself from.

"Have you shut your humanity off?!" he questions as he stares at me with shock and doubt.

"You seem horrified," I laugh as I relax and lean back on the sink. He continues staring at me as if trying to read me. " To answer your question, no, i didn't shut my humanity off. I just learned that i'm not upset about anything. I'm pissed. You see, I don't want to care about anything, but i don't want to lose the only human part of me i have left, so, i guess you can say I decided to tap into my pissed bitchy side and ignore the sad little girl that was once me instead of shutting off my humanity. I should have sooner. It would have saved me a lot of pain."

"It seem pretty close to shutting your humanity switch off." he comments as he falls back onto the wall.

"Maybe I'm on the edge of losing it," I shrug. "Who knows what could happen in the next few minutes."

"You know they're all out looking for you," Klaus tells as he puts his hands in his pant pockets. "Stefan, Caroline, they even have Jeremy looking."

"What? Why? Jeremy Gilbert? Why would he be looking for me? Didn't his sister just die?" I ask in complete confusion.

"Well Caroline has grown very fond of you," Klaus says with a small smile. "Stefan's just searching out of the kindness of his humanity."

"You gave him his humanity back." I whisper quietly.

"I thought it was a good time." he replies.

"Probably the worst time," I mutter. "So what about Jeremy? Why is he looking for me?"

"Well, he's not. He's looking for Elena." He clarifies.

"What?!" I jump as I stare at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"He thinks it was you who died and Elena who lived." he explains.

"So he was lied to so he'd help find me?!" I ask in disgust. How could someone lie about that?! "Well what's going to happen when he finds out I'm not Elena?!"

"We'll compel him to forget all about what we said." he answers with a careless shrug.

"Kind of like what happened to me? Being compelled I mean. Are you going to take Elena out of his memories like Brandon was taken out of mine?!" I ask in a low angry growl.

"It's being considered." he answers calmly, completely ignoring my rising temper.

"Okay, you know what? I'm out of here!" I say as I quickly make my way towards the door only see notice Klaus not trying to stop me. I stop at the door and look at him but then decide to leave. I open the door and step out of the restroom and immediately hear a yell.

"Elena!" I turn to see Jeremy across from the room.

"That bastard knew!" I curse under my breathe.

"Oh god Elena!" Jeremy sighs in relief as he rushes towards me. I go to run towards the door and feel someone grab my hand, stopping me. I turn to see Klaus gripping me so tightly, I don't know if he'll let me go.

"Klaus!" I hiss with a fear as I turn to see Jeremy coming closer. "Klaus let me go!" I order as i try to pull out of his grasp while giving him pleading eyes. Finally he lets go and I turn and walk right into Jeremy's arms as she pulls me into a hug.

"Elena!" he cries. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Jer-" I whisper, not really knowing what to say next. What am I supposed to say? That I'm Amethyst and that his sister is dead?!

"Elena, you don't have to apologize," Jeremy whispers as he hugs me tighter. "It's okay that you ran off, It is perfectly acceptable. With what has happened, what you've been through, it's okay for you to want some space and privacy," What Elena has gone through?! Elena went through nothing like I did! She was half conscious most of the time, and barely of what has happened to me, affected her whatsoever! My eyes widen in anger and shock. "I'm just so glad your safe."

"Jer..." I repeat. I start to pull away with a deep breath. He deserves to know what really happened. Who really died. Who really had a couple of shitty days.

"Shh," he hushes me. "I am so glad it wasn't you who died Elena," he continues. "I mean, what Amethyst went through just to end up the way she dd, it's truly sad and I wish she didn't have to go through all of that, especially dying, but I am so thankful you survived," He pulled me back against his chest and I could hear his heart thumping loudly and his unsteady breathing. I can feel his relief glowing from him. I feel my heart drop. Drop lower than I thought it ever could. I feel myself go paralyzed, not knowing how to react. I want to tell him that I'm not Elena, I want him to know the truth. I want him to know who really went through pain! I become overwhelmed with frustration, sorrow and angry and I find myself crying into Jeremy's chest. "Elena..." he whispers.

"Can you just take me home Jer?" I ask as I look up to him only to see his blurry face through my tears. "I just want to go home."

"Of course," he says as he wraps his arm around my waist. "Come on."

"Well then," I hear Klaus say quietly behind me. "I must arrange a funeral for Amethyst." I cringe when he says my name.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jeremy asks as he opens the Mystic Grill door and we step out onto the sidewalk.

"No, Jeremy, I'm not," I answer as my eyes sting with tears. "I feel like I lost a part of me."

"What do you mean?" He questions as he slowly guides me past crowds of aimlessly walking people.

"Jeremy, I don't think I'll ever be the same again. Who I was before I found out about E-Amethyst and everything that has happened since has changed me," he looks down at me with concern and intense sorrow. "The person i was is no longer apart of me. I'm not me anymore, Jer. I'm somebody else."


	17. Chapter 17: Strength and will

**OKAY, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMEMLY SHORT. AS YOU COULD PROBABLY TELL, I'M OUT OF CREATIVE JUICE, SO I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. BUT THE LONGER I LEFT THIS STORY HANGING, THE WORSE I FELT ABOUT IT. I HATE NOT CONTINING A STORY FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE OF STUPID WRITERS BLOCK. AND I HATE THAT I GET IT SO OFTEN! BUT TODAY I FIGURED I'D TRY TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR YOU. I CANNOT PROMISE THAT YOU'LL LIKE IT. HONESTLY, I AM NOT SURE IF I LIKE IT YET EITHER. SO PLEASE, IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. IF I SHOULD KEEP IT IN THE STORY OR IF I SHOULD JUST WRITE A WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER. YOUR THOGUHTS ARE GREATLY APPRCIATED. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!**

**xoxoxo**

**- Obviously, the author.**

Amethyst's P.O.V:

No matter how I lay, no matter how long I trap my eyes behind my eyelids, there is no way I am going to fall asleep. Not in Elena's room. I sit up in bed and run a hand through my hair. What am I doing? Why did I come here? How did my life become so screwed up? What is the point of everything that has happened? When will I get my life back? Will I ever get my life back? Elena's door cracks opens as Klaus slips into the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, rising from the bed.

"I came to see how you're doing." He answers as he leans against the door.

"I can't do this," I respond as i start to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "You know that, right?"

"I figured so." he answers as his eyes move along with my body.

"What is that supposed to mean?" i ask, stopping and turning to look at him.

"You could never pull off being Elena." he replies. "You're too...different."

"Then why the hell did you let me get caught?!" I hiss.

"You're not the best at hiding," he explains. "They would have found you eventually."

"Maybe. Maybe not," I respond. "I could have been hidden a lot longer if it wasn't for you!"

"Hiding from your problems do not solve them." he points out as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, trust me. Nothing will solve my problems! Do you even understand what I've been through?" I ask. "My whole life, it was kept hidden of who I am! And then my brother brings me to Mystic Falls, fully knowing who i am and what things linger in Mystic Falls-Or what he thought 'used' too, and here I learn my mother was never dead but actually a vampire who decided that she wanted to kill me, that memories were continuously being replaced in my head without me knowing, and soon after that, I was turned into a vampire by a vampire who looks exactly like me and my twin sister I didn't know existed! Oh and don't let me forget the best part of this little story. Oh that's right! She died! My sister died! And now I'm stuck surrounded by a bunch of supernatural beings who A) either hate me because I'm the spitting image of miss Elena Gilbert B) blame me for my sister's death and currently have a death wish on me, C) lying backstabbers who I thought I could trust who I obviously can't or D) a hybrid who only wants me alive because my blood can help him create whatever the hell makes him feel like somebody actually cares about him," i yell as I point towards him. " Please. If you have a better way of solving my problems, do share. Please, enlighten me!"

Klaus pushes himself off the door and immediately has me locked in his arms. His grip only tightening. He leans down putting only an inch between us. I feel his breath on my cheeks. His eyes bore into mine. I feel a mixture of anger and butterflies swirling in my stomach and i realize my tears hanging on the rim of my eyes. I feel myself start to shake. I want to speak, but I can't. His touch, those eyes, paralyze me. "Life's hard," he whispers as he squeezes my arms with his hands and his face turns red. "Get over it." He lets go of me and I almost stumble to the floor, just barely catching myself on the bed. He disappears behind the slam of the door, leaving me speechless and cold.

By now they must have figured out I've left. The only way I can 'get over it' as Klaus would put it, is to get away from it. From everything that has happened. I'm leaving Mystic Falls.

I've been running for a while now, not knowing where I'm heading. Not really caring. i didn't say goodbye to anyone. There's no one to say goodbye to. I made no real friends in mystic Falls. Only enemies. I have no family anymore. Brandon became a stranger the moment I realized he knew what I found out after going through complete hell.

The sky is pitch black, the moon is nothing but a glowing crescent hanging in the sky, surrounded by little balls of light randomly scattered along the darkened blanket. The site used to make me calm. I used to stare at it for hours when I'd get upset or angry when I lived back at home and every time it made me feel better. But now, it only makes me feel worse. Everything that has happened, it changed me. I'm not the person i was when I came into this town. I wasn't prepared for what came sprawling towards me. But who could ever be? I know I won't ever be the same. I know I will never have the life I had. And at the same time, I know I won't be able to move on from it. I don't know how to. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I have no where to go. I have nobody to help me. In the end of everything that has happened, I'm more alone than I've ever been.

I hear footsteps behind me and whip around, to see a familiar face staring back at me.

"Stefan?" I ask as I squint my eyes. "Stefan?"

"Where are you going?" he asks as he takes a few more steps until he is only a couple feet away from me.

"Have you been behind me this entire time?" I ask.

"I heard you sneaking out the window," he replies. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I answer as i straighten up and look away from him, peering into nothing but the darkness that surrounds us.

"Leaving?" he questions. "You're leaving Mystic Falls?"

"I think it's best for everyone if I just go," I whisper. "I need time. I need to get my life back on track before I let it steer too far from the road."

"You need time?" he asks with a bit of disbelief. " I understand why you need time Amethyst. But you're not the only one. Everyone has lost somebody, something, in the past few weeks. We all need time."

"Why are you here Stefan?" I sigh. "You should be at home, comforting Caroline. Doing all you can to deal with what's happened. You shouldn't be here."

"I know what has happened has effected you. I understand that these past few weeks have been extremely tough for you to handle. But you can't runaway from what has happened. It won't help you. You'll spend the rest of your life with your past, or thoughts, haunting your every step." he says softly.

"That's funny," I whisper as I feel a tear escape my eye. "Klaus told me the same thing, a few times actually, just a bit differently."

"I don't know you well, at all actually," Stefan continues. "And I'll be honest that it does hurt to look at you, knowing Elena is dead. I feel like dying. I feel like everything i live for is gone and i have no reason to continue on. But I'm staying right here. For my friends, for myself. I'm not going to let myself turn off my humanity or do something worse because I don't believe it will get better."

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask him as i wipe the straying tear away. "i don't have anybody to stay here for. And I've had a lot happen in this town, and the longer I stay, the worse I feel. The worse things get."

"You don't think I've been through things here in Mystic Falls? This is my hometown. I was born here. This is where I became the monster i am. Where I was chased from because of what i am. This is where I killed my own father. I've been through far more than anyone can comprehend. But this town and everything that happens in it, it makes me who i am. It makes me stronger. Elena made me stronger. And moving on from her death will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do," Stefan says as i watch his eyes fill with tears. I've never seen him cry before. "But just because It's going to be hard and I have little to no hope of succeeding, does not mean I'm going to runaway. That does not mean I'm going to quit fighting my way over everything that life throws at me. Everything you've been through, every tear you've cried, has made you who you are today. I know it's hard. I can't imagine how you feel or what it'd be like in your shoes, but i know it can't be much worse than what I've been through. If i can get past everything that has happened to me, including the death of Elena, you can get through everything that has happened to you. Start fresh, here in Mystic Falls. Build a life to replace the one that did you wrong. Make new friends and forget anyone who caused your world to crumble. Don't runaway. I'm telling you Amethyst, it does nothing. Running away only reminds you of what you're trying to forget."

I immediately fall to the ground, letting every ounce of anger and fustration leave my body in the form of tears. I feel Stefan grab my shoulder from behind to try to comfort me. I lean my head on his arm as i drown in nothing but the sound of my cry. I feel him take his eyes off me and somehow I know he's trying not to fall apart. I lift my hand and softly place it on his, feeling it trembling underneath my palm.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as the night holds us in it's arms, waiting for the top of the rising sun to peek it's head over the awaiting horizon.

It's moments, people, like this who keep me grounded. It's people like this who remind me that no matter what i go through, I'm never alone. That no matter what happens to me, I'm strong enough to get through it. Or at least strong enough to try.


End file.
